If the time's right
by kibbles-123
Summary: Following the drama's of Charlie and Brax's forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's life couldn't be worse at the moment. Charlie and Brax's secret relationship was over due to the fact the he kept lying to her. Ruby, her daughter wasn't talking to her because of this. Charlie felt like nobody in the bay understood the pain she was going through, she couldn't confide in anyone.

Charlie sat at the table in Leah's house thinking of the ways she could just escape this whole thing. She had thought of a few but none were realistic except one and that was to get drunk. Charlie decided it was best to call work that she was sick and couldn't come in. The next thing on her list to do was try and persuade Leah who just got home to go to Angelo's and pick up a case of wine. Leah reluctantly did so for her because Leah knew Charlie was in no state to see Brax at the moment.

Leah came home with what Charlie asked for; Leah was concerned about how much alcohol Charlie wanted.

"Charlie, why did you want so much?" Leah asked with a lot of curiosity.

"Well we are out and to save going back again I thought we could stock up," Charlie said, trying to hide the lie she just told, if Leah knew she was planning to drink it all Leah would make sure she stopped Charlie.

"Okay, fair enough, I'm going to go to Miles's, will you be alright?"

"Yea, I am planning to have an early night." Charlie said vaguely.

Leah soon left after that and it was time for Charlie to start drinking. Charlie opened bottle number one and put flicked the TV on, it was a romantic movie, all Charlie wanted to do was throw up. How could anyone fall in love, when people cheat and lie and do things that are meant to. She flicked through the channels, there wasn't much on TV. Charlie started to watch a documentary about Animal Cruelty. Charlie heard the door open, unfazed by who it was she just continued to ignore whoever it was. Ruby walked in glanced at Charlie and gave her a disappointing look, then went in to her bedroom to collect some books.

Charlie didn't feel comfortable at the house anymore, so she put on her shoes and headed outside with a bottle of wine in her hand and one tucked in her bag. She had no idea where to head so she decided to just roam around the streets until she got bored. Charlie had finished one bottle and decided that she wanted to go to work, without even thinking Charlie set off to go to work.

Charlie arrived at the station walking into her office without anyone noticing. Charlie sat down and started going through some paperwork when suddenly Constable Watson walked in, Watson was shocked to see Charlie sitting there with a bottle of wine on the desk and not in her uniform.

"Charlie, I thought you were sick," Watson said, still confused.

"I-I- I wanted to put Darryl Braxton behind bars, and I was bored at home." Charlie said, slurring her words.

"You should go home Charlie, you obviously upset and drinking your problems away." Watson said studying Charlie's drunken behaviour.

"I'm the boss, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Come on Charlie, I'll drive you home"

Charlie willing agreed to go home with Watson. Just as they were about to hop in the car, Charlie let out a little shriek and ran for the nearest bin! Watson disgusted asked Charlie if she was going to throw up again. Charlie felt confident that she wasn't.

They were nearing Leah's house when they saw Brax.

"Stop, Stop, Stop! Let me out!" Charlie cried.

"Why?" Watson asked intrigued by Charlie's behaviour.

"I need to put Brax behind bars!" Charlie once again said with force. Watson didn't have a chance to say anything else before Charlie was out of the car.

"Darryl Braxton, you're under arrest" Charlie slurred while struggling to get out of the car without losing her balance.

"What for now?" Brax asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"For breaking people's heart," Charlie said powerfully, while grabbing Brax and putting handcuffs on him.

"Charlie, you can't arrest him for that," Watson said as she stopped Charlie putting the hand cuffs on.

"I can and I will,"

"I'll take her home, I have to get my brother from her house" Brax said, grabbing Charlie's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie stumbled in the house, everyone else was asleep. Charlie went to her bedroom and then emerged with another bottle of Wine…

"Want some?" Charlie said, while caressing Brax's Chest. Brax saw this as an opportunity to get back with Charlie but he respected her and wouldn't do anything to her in this vulnerable state.

"No, I am good, I don't think you should have anymore either Charlie" Brax said while grabbing the bottle off Charlie and putting it on the kitchen counter.

"What's going on in here?" Leah said coming into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Leah was expecting to find Ruby and Casey.

"Hey Leah, I just- Brax started to say.

"Leah, have you met my sexy boyfriend Brax?" Charlie said smiling mischievously.

"Yes, Charlie I have met Brax before, but you aren't seeing each other anymore, remember?" Leah asked.

"Yes we are Leah" Charlie confidently went up to Brax and kissed him passionately. Brax longed to keep going but knew he had to pull away, it wasn't fair on Charlie.

"Charlie, your drunk, go to bed," Leah insisted.

"I'll go to bed, if Brax can sleepover" Charlie was now acting like a child. Brax tried to leave but he couldn't because Charlie had firm grasp on him. Eventually everyone gave in her to her wish. Brax helped Charlie into her Pyjama's and into bed. He went out to sleep on the lounge, hoping Charlie would drift off to sleep and he could make a dash so he wouldn't be imposing. Charlie wouldn't let him sleep on the lounge, so the only thing to keep Charlie happy would be sleeping in her bed.

The next morning Charlie woke up with a massive hangover, she felt sick and had a painful headache. Charlie rolled over and discovered she wasn't alone in her bed, Brax was there.

"Brax, what are you doing," Charlie said, waking Brax up.

"You wanted me here Charlie, You wouldn't let me go home," Brax replied, still half asleep.

"What? Why were you here in the first place?"

"You were drunk Charlie, you tried to arrest me, so I brought you home and you wouldn't let me go home." Brax got up and put his shirt on.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry" Charlie said apologetic.

Brax got up and left Charlie there feeling miserable. Charlie couldn't remember what was exactly said last night but she hope she didn't say she loved him. Charlie got up and raced towards the bathroom to be sick. Someone was already in there and it was too late because Charlie was sick on the carpet outside the bathroom.

Charlie had been sick after a big night of drinking before but she had never seen blood in her vomit before. She was now worried. Charlie quickly cleaned it up before anyone could see. She had lost her appetite for breakfast.

Charlie went for a walk along the beach, to see if that would help her sick stomach but the salty air made her feel worse. She vomited again on the sand and this time there was more blood. Charlie decided that she needed to get it checked out.

When she got home Charlie rang Sid, told him her symptoms. Sid was very concerned and told her to immediately come to the hospital. Charlie got changed into something more comfortable and headed to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review, Also please tell things i need to improve (: much love x**

Charlie arrived at the hospital, looking frantically for Sid. Sid was sitting behind the desk doing some paper work.

"Hi Sid, Can I see you now?" Charlie asked scared for her health.

"Sure thing Charlie, Just in that room over there," Sid said, pointing to an empty room.

Charlie hurried into the room, feeling nauseated. All these thoughts were running through her head. What if she was terminally ill? What if it wasn't curable? Charlie worked herself up into a sweat.

"Charlie, what seems to be the problem?" Sid asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh-Uh, I umm" Charlie found it hard to get words out of her mouth. "I found blood in my vomit this morning," Charlie finally spat it out.

"Do you know why you were vomiting? Are you sick?" Sid asked, jotting down some notes.

"I was drunk last night, I can't remember how much I had," Charlie couldn't sit still.

"Okay, that could be the reason, if you hold on I will get some tests organised, so we can find out what's happening. We will need you to say here for the next 24 hours, so if there is anyone you want to call to get some spare clothes and other things?" Sid said, while writing down the tests Charlie needed to complete.

"Um, yea I will organise somebody to bring some clothes, thanks Sid," Charlie said with a wobbly smile on her face.

Charlie was trying to think who she could call. She ultimately wanted to ring Brax, but since they were no longer a couple she couldn't. It was either Leah or Ruby. Charlie didn't want a lecture about how she shouldn't of drank so much, so she chose to ring Ruby because Ruby was un- aware of the previous night's activities. Charlie tried to ring Ruby but Ruby's phone was going straight to voicemail. She tried a billion times but still no answer. Charlie finally gave up and knew Ruby was ignoring her. Charlie would just have to put up with the lecture from Leah. She called Leah a couple of times and she wasn't answering either. Charlie's day had gotten worse; no one was there for her. She just sat there hoping Leah or Ruby would ring back.

A couple of hours past and still no answer from either of them, Charlie had gone in for three tests so far. Sid walked in and asked if anyone was coming to visit or anything. Charlie said she couldn't get onto either of them so she was going to wait for a response.

It was 8pm and still no call from Leah or Ruby. She didn't want to do plan B, but she was bored, she wanted her laptop or a book and some fresh clothes.

Brax was at Angelo's behind the bar getting drink orders ready, he noticed his phone had one missed call, he went to the back and called Charlie.

"Hello" Charlie answered the phone. Brax could tell something was wrong.

"Charlie, what is it?" Brax asked

"I-umm-I"

"Spit it out Charlie,"

"I'm at the hospital Brax, I don't know what is wrong and I need some things,"

"I'm on my way now" Brax said, rushing out of Angelo's and leaving one of his waiters to close. He was worried sick about Charlie, he sped to the hospital. He wondered why Charlie had called him; they weren't even going out anymore. He needed some answers.

When Brax got to the hospital, Brax saw Sid.

"Hey Doc, Could you tell me which room Sergeant Buckton's in?" Brax asked, hoping he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Yea, Sure; Room 34, just up the hall way." Sid said slowly looking confused as to why a member of the river boys is visiting a police officer.

Brax quickly walked to room 34. When he got there he saw Charlie, she looked weak. Her complexion was pale; it looked as though she had been throwing up non-stop.

"Hey" Brax said, sitting by Charlie's bed.

"Hi," Charlie replied not to enthused.

"What's happened?"

"I was sick this morning and I found blood in my vomit." Charlie said, looking worried.

"That's no, good, do you know what it is from?" Brax asked, trying to get more information.

"Sid thinks it could be from the amount of alcohol I consumed last night."

"Well you had a lot, More than three bottles."

Charlie gasped at the amount she had, it was way more than she had ever had.

"Brax, I need you to do something for me," Charlie told.

"Anything you like"

"I need you to go and get me, my laptop and a spare change of clothes for tomorrow."

"Okay" Brax stood up to leave and get Charlie's things.

"Wait, you can't tell Ruby or Leah either," Charlie asked.

"They need to know Charlie"

"No they don't" Charlie hoped we wouldn't.

Brax left the hospital. When he got to the house, he knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Brax got the spare key from the pot plant and let himself in. He wanted to hurry so if anybody came home they wouldn't think he was stealing from Charlie.

Brax got back to the hospital with Charlie's things.

"Did anyone see you?" Charlie asked when Brax walked in the room.

"No, no one was there, but Charlie I think they should know," Brax said looking concerned for Charlie's health.

They were interrupted by Sid. Sid came with good and bad news. The good news was that Charlie could leave in an hour, but the bad news was that Charlie has a small tear in her oesophagus. It was nothing major but Charlie wouldn't be able to eat certain things before it fixed itself. Brax offered to drive Charlie home.

There was an awkward silence between them, Brax wanted to ask so many questions but he didn't want to put pressure on Charlie.

"Charlie, Can I ask you something?" Brax asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," Charlie said, a bit scared about what he was going to ask.

"Why did you call me? We aren't together anymore and this morning you didn't even want me to be near you." Brax said

"You were my plan B Brax. I called both Leah and Ruby first, they didn't pick up and I needed someone." Charlie said, trying to avoid looking at Brax.

"Oh..." Brax said sounding disappointed.

"Brax, I want to be with you but I can't," Charlie said placing her hand on his thigh.

"I want to be with you too and we can be together." Brax said pulling over.

"We can't be Brax; the cons outweigh the Pro's" Charlie said starting to get teary.

"I love you Charlie, I always have and always will" Brax couldn't believe what had just said, but he meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review, Also let me know if there is anything i can improve on (: thankyou if you review **

Brax leant over and gave Charlie a kiss, it didn't last long though. Charlie pulled away before it got too steamy. Charlie looked him in the eyes, she could tell he was being serious and he really did love her. She wanted to tell him she loved him as-well but she couldn't, she couldn't take things further with Brax. This relationship was far too dangerous for her liking. Somebody was going to get hurt.

"I'm sorry Brax," Charlie said starting to cry. Before Brax could say anything else she jumped out of the car and headed for the beach. Brax was not going to let her slip through his fingers again. By the time Brax had gotten out of his car Charlie was a fair way ahead of him. He locked his car and started to sprint.

"Charlie" Brax shouted Charlie didn't look around; she was more determined to keep going now. Charlie really didn't want her feelings to push her back into the relationship with Brax.

"Charlie, Please just let me explain" Brax said when he caught up with her. Charlie turned around to face Brax.

"Brax, I can't do this, I really can't," Charlie sobbed, wiping away the tears from her face.

"Why can't you Charlie?" Brax said, grabbing her hand.

"It's too dangerous; I can't be seen with a River Boy. I'm a cop for crying out loud." Charlie said. Looking down at the hand that belonged to Brax.

"So what, its forbidden love just like Romeo and Juliet, everyone will love us together,"

Charlie's hear t was sold she knew he was the one for her. Charlie dived in for a big hug and a kiss.

"Brax, I only want one promise" Charlie said

"What's that?" Brax asked intrigued.

"You'll stay clear from poison if I die" Charlie said laughing.

"I think that's a fair deal," Brax leant in for a kiss.

"I love you Darryl Braxton… and do you want to take this back to my house?"

Charlie and Brax arrived at the house, not wanting to disturb anybody they tip-toed into the house. Charlie was leading the way when the light suddenly flicked on!

"Ruby, you scared me," Charlie said letting go of Brax's hand.

"Sorry" Ruby said, not wanting to talk to her mother.

"Ruby, why were you ignoring my calls this afternoon?" Charlie questioned Ruby.

"Charlie, I don't think this is the right time to talk about this," Brax butted in.

"Yea Charlie, why don't you listen to your boyfriend" Ruby said smugly.

"No, Ruby we are going to talk about it now whether you like it or not!" Charlie said, making Ruby sit down.

"Fine" Ruby said, tapping her foot against the table.

"This afternoon, I was in hospital and I needed you but you ignored my calls."

"What? Why? The Hospital?" Ruby was so confused.

"That's right Ruby, I had too much to drink last night and was sick, I had to go to the hospital but you were too annoyed at me to answer my calls." Charlie said

"I'm so sorry Charlie!" Ruby said, she looked worried now,

"What-ever your problem is, you better fix it because Brax and I are going to stay together," Charlie said while looking at Brax and smiling.

Charlie stood up and took Brax's hand and led him to the bedroom. Ruby was sitting there gobsmacked. She couldn't believe Charlie was in hospital, it was so weird. Ruby defiantly started to think about her attitude towards Charlie and Brax. To make her mind up she called her boyfriend Casey.

After talking on the phone for an hour, Ruby and Casey made a decision about Brax and Charlie's relationship. Although it wasn't what they wanted they were going to support them and be happy for the happy couple. Ruby wanted to apologise and tell Charlie the good new but she didn't want to interrupt anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Eveyrone, Hope your enjoying my story.. I am kind of getting stuck for ideas, if you have any please tell me (: and please review; it means alot (: **

Charlie woke up the next morning, she was cheerful and energetic. Brax was still sound asleep; she decided she would get up and make breakfast. Charlie headed out to the kitchen. Ruby and Casey were already in there.

"Morning Guys" Charlie said, bouncing into the kitchen.

"Hi Charlie," Ruby and Casey said in unison

"What are you making?" Charlie said.

"Pancakes, do you want any?" Ruby asked.

"Umm I'm right, I don't really trust your cooking, and I'll get something from the diner" Charlie said heading back towards her bedroom. Ruby was un-aware that Brax was still there.

"Wait, Charlie before you disappear, I want to tell you something," Ruby said.

"Yea, What?"Charlie could tell what Ruby was about to say.

"I'm really sorry for the way I reacted about your relationship with Brax and I'm sorry about ignoring your calls" Ruby said, she had a look of sorrow on her face.

"That's fine and thanks Rubes." Charlie said hugging her daughter. "I'll catch you later"

Charlie got into the bedroom, looking for something to wear. Charlie was looking for that cute yellow top she loved to wear. Charlie found it and put it on. Little did she know Brax was awake. Before Charlie pulled her top down Brax kissed her lower back. She let out a high pitched shriek. Ruby thought Charlie was in danger and ran to her room.

"Charlie, are you alright," Ruby screamed barging into Charlie's room. Ruby caught Brax and Charlie in a compromising position.

"EW, Yuck!" Ruby was horrified. Charlie and Brax just giggled and continued on.

Ruby made her way out to the kitchen shaking her head. She wished her mother told her she had company.

"Is she alright?" Casey asked concerned.

"Um yea, she's fine" Ruby said, hoping Casey wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Okay then, I'm off, I have to go see Brax, I'm late for my rent." Casey said grabbing his keys.

"Have fun finding him," Ruby said, laughing at herself.

"What's so funny Rubes?" Casey said, hugging Ruby.

"Well Brax is a bit occupied at the moment," Ruby said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"He had a sleepover," Ruby said giggling like a five year old.

"Oh… Gross!" Casey kissed ruby and Left.

Charlie and Brax were lying on the bed. They both thought this was a perfect moment. Brax wished he didn't have to go into work today and could stay home with Charlie. Brax's phone vibrated, he got a new message.

_Brax, been looking for ya, big news meet me at the beach in 5. _

The message was from Heath. Heath could tell him later.

"So what are our plans for today" Brax asked Charlie.

"Well, I have nothing planned, so maybe you could give me surfing lessons" Charlie looked him in the eyes.

"Alright then, Borrow VJ's board and meet at the beach later on," Brax said, kissing Charlie and getting up to leave.

"Okay, I'll text you when I am getting ready to leave," Charlie smiled. Brax left the room. "Bye" Charlie said laughing to herself.

"Bye" Brax shouted from the kitchen.

Charlie was thinking about what she could do to fill in the time before her surfing lesson. She was thinking what she wanted to do; something with Ruby since their relationship is better now. But what could they do?

_Hey Ruby, What are you doing this morning? Love Charlie Xoxo _

Charlie texted Ruby to make sure she was free for the morning. Charlie was thinking she would take Ruby on one of Romeo's Charters. Charlie got a text message.

_Hey Charlie, I'm free; do you want to do something? _

Charlie told Ruby to meet her at the diner in roughly half an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone, I hope your enjoying my story. Please review to tell me how i am doing (: **

Before Brax went to work he told Heath that he would meet him at the beach to hear the big news.

"What's up mate?" Brax said standing in front of Heath.

"Well, guess who scored a jackpot?" Heath said smiling.

"What do you mean," Brax looked confused.

"I got some dope to sell, I bought it off this guy for really cheap," Heath said, he was very pleased with himself.

"Mate, It's not wise, don't do it, if someone rats you out you'll go in for sure" Brax replied angrily.

"Oh, that's right you walked away from us," Heath said, walking off

"Heath, don't do anything stupid."

Brax couldn't get over how stupid his brother was he should just pay the consequences. Brax was contemplating whether to tell him about Charlie. He wanted to but after that today he was pretty sure heath would not take it well.

Charlie and Ruby were greeted at the wharf by Alf.

"Hey Guys, Romeo is sick, and I haven't been out for awhile so I thought I would take you two lovely ladies." Alf said, whilst helping Charlie and Ruby onto the Blaxland.

"No problem Alf," Charlie said.

Charlie and Ruby settled into the seats and just watched the lovely view. It was a picture perfect day. The sun was out and it was a nice temperature. Charlie couldn't stop thinking about Brax; she was so excited about her surfing lessons. She hoped Brax would take her where no other surfers were so they could be a couple and not just friends. Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by her ringing phone.

"Hello, this is Sergeant Buckton" Charlie spoke into the phone

"Hi Charlie, we've had a tip off that Heath Braxton is dealing dope at the surf club," Watson replied.

"Oh… He is so annoying, it's my day off and he chooses to do something" Charlie was annoyed she knew she would have to cancel her plans with Brax.

"How soon can you come into work?" Watson asked.

"I'll be in about an hour" Charlie replied.

"What was that about?" Ruby questioned Charlie.

"Ah, It's work I have to go in; something's come up," Charlie said, she was so frustrated.

_*an hour later*_

Charlie walked into work; there were ton of files on her desk that she had to read. She hadn't even been away from work that long and there was already a huge stack. Some days Charlie wondered if she would have been better if she stuck with hairdressing. Charlie walked out to get Watson so they could investigate Heath.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," Charlie said speaking to Watson.

"Okay" Watson replied. Watson grabbed the keys to the car.

The car ride seemed to go forever; she couldn't stop thinking about Brax. She hadn't told him that she couldn't learn to surf with him today because she was hoping Heath wouldn't have the drugs on him and she could leave work when she was done.

"Charlie, you seem quiet?" Watson pointed out.

"Uh, no, Just really looking forward to my plans today that I had to cancel," Charlie said, she sounded upset.

"Sorry Charlie, but crime doesn't fight itself,"

"Yea, I know" Charlie and Watson pulled up outside the surf club.

"You ready for this?" Watson asked.

"Yep"

Charlie and Watson got out of the car. The plan was to go in do a random check for drugs, arrest anybody who had them and leave. Charlie spotted Heath playing pool with the youngest member Stu.

"Mr Braxton, could we please have a word?" Charlie asked in her police voice.

"If you have something to say, you can say it here Buckton" Heath replied.

"Heath, you were spotted dealing drugs, we are just checking up on a complaint, we would like to perform a quick frisk search and if you are clean you can go on doing whatever you were doing," Charlie said.

"Yea, Whatever… Go for it, I have nothing to hide"

Charlie started the frisk search when she was interrupted by Brax.

"What are you doing?" Brax was horrified to see his girlfriend feeling his brother.

"Darryl, we received a complaint about Heath dealing drugs, we are just following up on it," Charlie said not making eye contact with him.

Charlie was just feeling the pockets on Heath's shorts she felt something and from her experience she knew what it was. She knew if she caught him and locked him up it would of cause a lot of complications for her and Brax. For the first time in her life Charlie let it go and told everyone he was clean. Heath's face was shocked when Charlie announced it, he knew they were there.

"Alright, nothing's on him," Charlie announced.

"Told you I was right Sarge," Heath said pleased he just got off the hook, but he was also confused as to why Charlie didn't arrest him.

Charlie left to go back to the station with Watson.

"Heath, a Word now!" Brax was furious at his brother.

"What now?" Heath asked.

"I told you not to be dumb!" Brax was furious; his face was going slightly red.

"Bro, Lighten up, she didn't catch me."

"Where's the dope?"

"In my pocket," Heath said getting the dope out.

"What? How did she not feel that?"

"She knew I had it, but she didn't say anything"

"Right, I'm off" Brax said and left in the direction of Charlie

_*8pm at Night * _

*Knock Knock*

Leah and Miles were sitting on the lounge getting ready to watch a movie. Leah got up to answer the door.

"Brax, Casey isn't here," Leah said.

"I know Leah, I just wanted to talk to Charlie" Brax said.

"Umm okay" Leah was confused. Leah walked into Charlie's bedroom, she wasn't in there nor was she anywhere in the house. Leah came back to the door. "Sorry Brax, Charlie's not here,"

"Okay, do you know where she might be?" Brax asked.

"No I don't sorry,"

Brax left, He had texted Charlie a couple of times but she hadn't replied it was unlike Charlie not to text back. He was just walking around the corner to go to Angelo's when he spotted her.

"Charlie" Brax shouted. Charlie looked around and started walking towards him.

"Hi" Charlie said.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"I left it at home, needed time to think,"

"What about?"

"This afternoon," Charlie was fiddling with a button on her shirt.

"Oh... I'm sorry about Heath, people hate him and dob him, and he doesn't deal."

"Then why did he have a bag in his pocket?" Charlie questioned Brax looking at him straight in the eye.

"It was probably something else"

"I know what it was and so do you Brax"

"Alright then, Why didn't you arrest him?" Brax was intrigued.

"Because I knew If I did there would be problems between me and you and I didn't want that, everything has been going so perfect, I don't want your brother messing things up." Charlie let it all out.

"Charlie, I love you. Heath could never ruin it! I was going to tell you about the drugs but before I had a chance somebody beat me." Brax looked sincere. He pulled Charlie into a tight bear hug.

"He won't get a second chance, the next time I catch him, he is going down" Charlie said.

"I understand, I'll tell him to pull his head in!" Brax kissed Charlie.

"I'm going to head home, I'm not feeling well" Charlie kissed Brax and started to walk home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review **

Charlie woke up the next morning thinking about life. Her mind wouldn't shut up. Charlie's phone vibrated. It wasn't a message or a call; it was reminder to tell her that she was due for her period. Charlie had forgotten all about that. She couldn't remember the last time she had it either. She thought about it even more and she had missed last month's.

Charlie got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower. She told herself it was because of the contraceptive pill. It had happened in the past. Charlie got out of the shower and she was debating whether or not to tell Ruby.

Charlie walked out to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

"Hey Charlie" Ruby said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Rubes," Charlie was all over the place. She was that stressed.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Ruby asked, he mother's behaviour was strange.

"Nothing" Charlie snapped.

"Okay then, don't tell me," Ruby said grabbing an apple from the bowl.

"I'm so sorry Rubes; I have a lot on my mind"

"Like what?"

"I think I'm pregnant…" Charlie turned around to face Ruby. Ruby's face said it all; Ruby looked excited but at the same time upset.

"What?" Ruby shouted.

"I don't know Rubes; I missed last month's period and I haven't got this month either "

"Are you going to tell Brax?" Ruby asked.

"No" Charlie said sternly.

"Why, he's the father…"

"I know, but we don't know if it exists yet," Charlie said still hopeful it was just a scare.

"Well, there is only one way to find out" Ruby said.

"I know I need to take a test" Charlie was fidgeting.

"Alright then, I'm off call me when you hear the news…" Ruby said, picking her bag up to leave.

"Wait Ruby! Could I get you to get the test for me?" Charlie asked sweetly.

"What, No! Of course not." Ruby wasn't happy.

"Please Ruby; if I get it people will get suspicious and I don't want anybody else to know about me and Brax or the possible baby."

"Fine… I'll go now and pick it up," Ruby said giving in.

"Thankyou" Charlie said pulling Ruby into a hug.

Ruby left. Charlie didn't want to tell Brax at all. As much as she wanted a baby she wasn't in a position to have a baby. Charlie struggled at times to keep Ruby in line. Plus at anytime given Brax's bad boy reputation could land him in jail. It was all too much for Charlie.

Ruby came home with the test. Ruby told Charlie that she wanted to know the results as soon as Charlie found out. Charlie was pacing about in the living room; it had been the longest 5 minutes ever. The time just seemed to stop. The time had finally come and Charlie braced herself to go look at the results. 2 lines, it was positive. Charlie's heart sank. How was she going to tell Brax? How would he take it? Would he leave her? Charlie texted Ruby to come home so she could talk to her.

Ruby came home to find Charlie crying in her bedroom.

"I guess I am getting a baby brother or sister?" Ruby interrupted Charlie.

"Yep, I guess you are" Charlie sobbed.

"It will be alright Charlie, don't worry." Ruby said comforting her mother.

Charlie sobbed in Ruby's arms. Eventually Charlie took a nap why Ruby went to look for Brax. Ruby was certain Charlie would be mad at her for doing this but they needed to sort it out before it was too late. Ruby wouldn't tell Brax about the pregnancy because Charlie had to but she would tell him that there is something going on. Ruby texted Casey to find out where Brax would be so she could talk to him.

Ruby walked into Angelo's and saw Brax sitting at a table sorting out some paperwork.

"Hey" Ruby said interrupting Brax's work.

"Oh, Hey Ruby, What's up?" Brax said putting his pen down.

"I don't know how to put this but Charlie is being weird and you need to talk to her" Ruby spluttered.

"What is she alright? Is she sick?" Brax was concerned for his girlfriend.

"Well, put it this way, she isn't sick…" Ruby said, thinking she isn't yet!

"I'll just close up and come over, I'll see you soon." Brax got up, to get some things from behind the bar.

*_an hour later_*

Brax knocked at the door to Leah's house. Ruby wasn't home yet so Charlie had to get up and answer the door.

"Hey" Brax said as soon as Charlie opened the door.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Charlie said confused.

"I just wanted to see my girlfriend" Brax said pulling Charlie into a kiss. Charlie pulled away she really wanted to be alone. "What's up?"

"Brax, I'm not in the mood" Charlie said, walking into the living room.

"There is something wrong," Brax said.

"Nothing is wrong," Charlie lied hoping he would believe it.

"No you're not fine, Ruby told me today we had to talk," Brax said snuggling with Charlie on the lounge.

"I am going to kill her one day! Brax I'm just stressed out." Charlie told Brax.

"Is that all?" Brax asked.

"Yes"

"Why don't you ask for time off?"

"I've had too much off already," Charlie said.

"I have to get back to Angelo's but if there is anything you need, please ring me" Brax said kissing Charlie on the cheek.

"Bye"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, I wont be able to update for a couple of days, so i am updating Chapter 8 now... Please review **

Brax woke up the next morning. He had a wonderful dream, it was about Charlie. Charlie and him were on a romantic cruise it was just the two of them alone. It was perfect.

Brax checked his phone hoping Charlie would have texted or even called him, but she hadn't. He couldn't work out why Charlie had been so weird towards him. He hadn't done anything wrong. He got up to have a shower.

Charlie woke up early to get to work. She really didn't want to go in but she had to. There was a huge stack of paper work for her to complete. On the way to work Charlie stopped by the chemist to get some vitamins to help the baby. Even though she didn't want this baby she felt as though she had to make sure it could be the healthiest it could be.

When Charlie got to work, she found out that she and Watson were on patrol, they were to go out to the high way and try and catch speeding offenders. This was the last thing Charlie wanted to do, the paper work sounded like more fun.

Charlie and Watson parked in a little side road off the highway, they set up the speeding guns. They were stationed there for a little of an hour without many vehicles. Charlie noticed a black Ute coming up; she could tell it was speeding. She turned the engine on to get ready for a chase.

When the black Ute approached Charlie noticed it was Brax's car. Great, she thought. It was the cherry on top of her day… NOT! Charlie put her lights and sirens on following Brax's car. She was unsure who was driving the car, but they pulled over.

Charlie walked up to the window, which was being opened.

"Do you have any idea, how fast you were going Mr Braxton?" Charlie asked, but was shocked to see heath driving and Brax in the passenger seat.

"No idea, but I have feeling your about to tell me," Heath said smugly.

"You were going 15 km/hour over the speed limit, I'm afraid I have to write you a ticket." Charlie said writing in her book.

"Great, Buckton you just made my day,"

"Well, I'm lucky I have the pleasure" Charlie said. She felt a bit dizzy; she really needed to sit down.

"How much is the ticket?" Heath asked. Charlie felt faint; she collapsed onto the hard ground. "Buckton?" Heath said getting out of the car. Watson saw and started running. Brax immediately rushed out of the car to Charlie's side.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Brax said, tapping her face. Charlie came back to them. Her face was pale.

"W-what happened?" Charlie said leaning on Brax for support.

"Charlie, you just fell down, have you been feeling alright?" Watson butted in.

"I've just been stressed that's all, nothing to worry about" Charlie said getting up. "Can we just finish up here so I can go home and rest?"

"Yea, I'll deal with these two, you go wait in the car" Watson said, helping Charlie up.

Charlie walked back to the car; she sat on the passenger side and just rested her head between her hands. How could she not tell him, he was totally clue less. He was worried about her and she couldn't tell him.

Watson came back to the car. "You feel alright?"

"Yep, just stressed, if you don't mind can I get you to drop me off at the hospital?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, that's fine" Watson said.

Charlie received a text from Brax, it read: _Hey Charlie, I hope you're alright; I'll come by your house tonight after I close Angelo's. _Charlie texted back: _Okay, just popping into the hospital to get checked out" _

Charlie arrived at the hospital, she spotted Sid at the reception desk.

"Hey Sid, can I have a word?" Charlie asked.

"Yes sure Charlie" Sid said leading Charlie to a spare room. Once they were in the quiet room Sid shut the door. "What's wrong?"

"Do you take patient confidentially seriously," Charlie asked.

"Yes Charlie I do, why are you asking," Sid asked confused.

"I'm pregnant and I collapsed today, I want to make sure everything is alright" Charlie blurted out.

"Okay, do you know how long?" Sid asked.

"No, I took a test this morning " Charlie said.

"Well I'll get you to take a test and then an ultrasound" Sid said, writing down notes.

"Thank you Sid," Charlie said.

"Before I go, do you know who the father is?" Sid was concerned.

"Yes, I do…"

"Would you like me to give him a call so he can see the ultrasound?"

"No, Please no." Charlie pleaded.

"Alright then," Sid said leaving the room.

Charlie didn't know what to do, she wanted someone to be there with her. Charlie rang Ruby asking her to come to the hospital. Ruby agreed and said she would be there shortly.

_*late that night* _

Brax had rung Charlie earlier telling her he was coming over, Charlie decided it was time to tell him. It was now or never. Charlie just hoped he would be happy. Charlie heard a knock at the door she got up to answer it.

"Hey" Brax said kissing Charlie.

"Follow me" Charlie grabbed Brax's and led him to the bedroom.

"How are you feeling? What did Sid say?" Brax questioned Charlie.

"I'm fine" Charlie started off. "Brax, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yea, What?" Brax asked thinking it wasn't serious.

"I-I- "Charlie had trouble saying it. She opened the drawer of her bedside table and got out the pregnancy test and showed him.

"What? You're pregnant?" Brax almost shouted. Charlie nodded. " How did this happen?"

"Well when two people share something special and aren't careful.." Charlie started to say.

"I know how, but how didn't we pick up on it?"

"I'm not sure, I took the test this morning and it came back positive. I was frightened to tell you Brax"

"I gotta get out of here, I'll talk to you later" Brax couldn't get up fast enough. Charlie stood up chasing after him.

"Brax, wait!" Charlie couldn't stop, he was gone. Charlie pondered back into the living room, she was un-aware of Casey and ruby sitting there staring at her.

"Is everything alright Charlie?" Ruby asked.

"What does it look like Ruby! He just walked out!" Charlie snapped.

"It will be alright Charlie don't stress, he'll be back in the morning" Ruby replied trying to cheer her mum up. Charlie shrugged and went into her bedroom.

"What was that about?" Casey asked Ruby.

"You can't tell anyone, but Charlie is pregnant and she just told Brax!" Ruby said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Please Reviw :) **

"I'll be back" Casey said, he was furious with Brax.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked trying to stop Casey in his tracks.

"To see Brax" Before Ruby had a chance to reply or stop Casey he was out the door. Ruby went into Charlie's bedroom to check up on her. Charlie lay on her bed rubbing her belly. She looked so upset.

"It will be alright Charlie," Ruby said, sitting down on Charlie's bed and rubbing Charlie's back.

Casey caught up with Brax. Casey couldn't believe how immature Brax was being.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Casey shouted at Brax.

"What does it look like?" Brax answered Casey.

"I don't know but get your act together because from Charlie's point of view, you just walked out on her," Brax collapsed onto the sand.

"I didn't walk out on her, I just needed space" Brax was picking up sand and letting it run through his fingers.

"She just told you life changing news, and you can't even spit out two words" Casey said staring at Brax. "I thought you were a smart man"

"Case, this isn't really how I planned to start the rest of my life, I'm dating a girl that I can't be associated with, and I just impregnated her. This is going to change our lives forever, people are going to start wondering why Charlie is getting so fat and they boys and people at Angelo's are going to be wondering why I am not around much," Brax said almost sobbing.

"Brax, if you have this concern I think you might need to talk over with Charlie, "Casey said patting Brax on the back.

"Alright mate; do you know how she feels? Like after I left…" Brax said as he stood up.

"Well, not in a good state,"

Casey and Brax were walking back to the house. Brax couldn't imagine what was going to happen next. He needed to tell her many things but the first one was the most important. Brax and Casey walked into the house, before Brax went into Charlie's room he asked Ruby if it was wise to go in and she said that it was now or never.

Brax gently knocked on Charlie's door. "Hi"

Charlie looked to see who it was; her face was stained by the tears. "Hi"

"I love you Charlie, I'll always want to look after you" Brax paused for a second, "plus as well as this little guy" Brax said placing his hand on Charlie's belly.

"Are you just saying that or are you being serious?" Charlie couldn't help but act like a cop right now.

"I am being serious Charlie; I will always be there for you. But this situation has put us into an even bigger situation, we have to tell people about us Charlie," Brax said rubbing Charlie's back.

"No, we can't Brax, I could lose my job" Charlie pleaded.

"We have to Charlie, what happens when this little guy grows and you get bigger, everybody is going to be suspicious. " Brax was trying to reason with Charlie.

"Good point, I suppose we have to,"

"We'll work something out tomorrow," Brax got up and kissed Charlie, he was getting ready to leave.

"Brax, can you stay here the night?" Charlie asked grabbing his hand.

"Sure"

The next day Charlie was woken up by her nauseated stomach, she was going to throw up. Charlie ran into the bathroom. Brax heard her get up and followed her into the bathroom; she was leaning over the sink. He grabbed her hair and held it so it wouldn't get dirty.

"I'm sorry Brax" Charlie said wiping her mouth.

"You don't have to be sorry," Brax said rubbing her back.

"This is going to be a long nine months"

"Don't feel sorry for yourself; feel sorry for me, I have to wake up to this! Brax said pointing towards the sink.

"Brax, What are we going to do," Brax grabbed Charlie and gave her a hug.

"I think I have a plan" Brax said. "Meet me at the diner at 10:30am"

"Okay," Charlie gave Brax a quick kiss and he left.

Charlie still wasn't one hundred percent sure if this is what she wanted. Brax had been amazing but was she about to make a mistake. What if he left her? What would happen to the baby? What if no one in the town was talking to them? All these thoughts and questions raced through Charlie's mind, it was making her unsure about her future.

"Charlie?" Leah said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yea Leah, I'll be out in a second," Charlie quickly cleaned up the mess. Charlie immersed.

"I am sorry, but I didn't mean to listen in to yours and Brax's conversation but are you pregnant Charlie?" Leah asked.

"Leah, Look I was going to tell you today" Charlie said, hoping she didn't hurt her house mates' feelings.

"How could you let something like this happen Charlie? I am fine with you dating Brax but having his child? Have you thought about what the river boys are capable of if they found out one of their own is dating a cop let alone got that person pregnant? You're putting your life in danger and not just yours Ruby's too plus the little guy in your stomach." Leah was very disappointed.

"Leah, I have already thought about that. Brax walked away from the boys. He isn't involved with them anymore. Ruby is safe. So is this little guy" Charlie put her hand on her stomach. "If you don't mind I have to go to work"

Charlie arrived at work; surprisingly that pile of paperwork had disappeared. Charlie couldn't remember if she put it away or what, but if she lost that paperwork she would be in trouble. Charlie walked out to ask Watson if she had seen it. Watson said she had done it for Charlie to take the stress off. Charlie felt relieved. She didn't need to be at work, but before she left Charlie had to go talk to Inspector Joyce about her relationship with Brax.

Charlie was nervous about the meeting. She didn't know what the outcome would be. Charlie knocked on the door.

"Come in" Inspector Joyce's voice boomed.

"Good Morning" Charlie said fidgeting with her hands.

"What is so important you need to tell me?"

"I have come to talk to you today about my personal life" Charlie couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"Charlie, I'm not a counsellor. I am your boss." Joyce was getting impatient.

"I know sir. I would like to tell you I cannot work on the Braxton case any longer because I have compromised myself. I was also wondering I would like to work out my annual leave"

"How so?"

"I am currently seeing the eldest Braxton." Charlie's voice sounded weak.

"You are a good officer Charlie; I would hate to take you off this case. Have you ever thought what this relationship would do to your career?"

"Yes, I have but the feelings I have for Mr Braxton are strong."

"Well, I cannot let you off this case. Relationships come and go. I'm sure something will go wrong with your relationship." Joyce's voice was not sympathetic.

"I understand Sir, but this relationship won't end any time soon"

"Charlie, I have dealt with many of these cases, I know what I'm talking about." Joyce said in forceful voice. " You also said you wanted to talk about Annual leave." Inspector Joyce said.

"Well it isn't annual leave I was going to ask about maternity leave." Charlie couldn't bear to look at Joyce's facial expression.

"I see, you're pregnant?" Inspector Joyce asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Yes, I am not asking for it now but in a month or two,"

"I'll look further into it Charlie" Charlie nodded and left. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She walked out of the building gob smacked by what just happened. Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by her phone; she received a message from Brax.

_You're late Charlie! Are you okay? _

Charlie loved the way Brax was concerned about her, she texted him back saying she would be there in five minutes.

When Charlie arrived at the diner, she saw Brax waiting there. When Brax spotted her he smiled and started walking towards her. Brax came up to Charlie and kissed her. She kissed back and knew that this was his plan. TO show everyone they were together. The kiss ended and Brax grabbed Charlie's hand. Colleen gasped; she couldn't believe she just saw the local police officer with a known criminal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Readers, this chapter isn't as good, but i hope you like it still. I promise the next one will be alot better. please review **

Brax and Charlie walked passed Colleen and smiled. Brax and Charlie both said Hello in unison. Colleen couldn't put two words together, she was that stunned. Leah also saw what had happened although instead of being happy she quite disappointed. Other customers were a bit shocked as well. Charlie and Brax took a seat at an empty table.

"Are you hungry?" Brax asked.

"Not really, it's still too early for lunch," Charlie said looking at her watch.

"Alright then, do you want a green tea?"

"Yes please," Charlie smiled. Brax got up to go order.

Brax was waiting at the counter for somebody to serve him. Colleen being nosy volunteered to take his order.

"Hi Mrs Smart" Brax said with that handsome half smile.

"Uh, I don't mean to be nosy, but are you and Sergeant Buckton an item?" Colleen asked.

"Yes we are colleen, and I would like a green tea and an Espresso" Brax said as he handed colleen a $20 dollar note.

"Coming right up." Leah had made her way out to the coffee machine.

"So, I am guessing you and Charlie are pretty serious now, you know telling everyone and having a baby," Leah asked Brax.

"Sergeant Buckton is pregnant?" Colleen was astounded.

"Colleen, mind you own business, and go fill those sandwich orders" Leah demanded. Colleen hurried away.

"Yes we are Leah," Brax said.

"Well I'm not happy with it but since Charlie and I are best friends then I need to tell you something"

"What would that be?" Brax looked confused.

"You better not hurt Charlie or the baby because if you do I will get colleen to get the whole town to hate you!" Leah said.

"Trust me Leah, I would do nothing to hurt her" Brax grabbed Charlie's tea and his coffee.

Brax loved how Leah gave the whole don't hurt her speech, just like a father would.

"Hey, what did colleen have to say?" Charlie asked.

"Um nothing much just being the gossip guru she is" Brax laughed.

"Ahh. Not long now until the whole town knows" Charlie laughed.

Brax was called into work to fix the freezer. Charlie had nothing better to do with her time so she went into work with him. She was sitting at one of the table's flicking through a magazine while sipping on a diet coke. Charlie could hear footsteps.

"Sorry Angelo's is closed" Charlie shouted.

Heath walked in. "Didn't know you ran this place Buckton?" he said smugly. "And if it's closed why are you here?"

Charlie didn't know what to say. "I umm, Brax!" Charlie shouted for him. Brax came out in a run thinking something was wrong.

"Oh, Hi mate!" Brax said speaking to Heath. "Look there's something I have to tell you,"

"Well, I have even better news" Heath said.

"What news?" Brax asked.

"Your long lost buddy is coming to town" Heath said smiling.

"What buddy?"

"Tegan" Brax's mouth dropped, she always made a way to make Brax's life hell. Things were going so good now with Charlie, the baby.

"I don't want to see her" Brax said. Taking a seat next to Charlie, heath did the same.

"Well she told me she had to tell you something"

"This is just great" Brax said covering his face with his hands. Charlie was slightly confused; she didn't know who this Tegan person is.

"Who's Tegan?" Charlie piped in.

"An old friend" Brax quickly jumped in to answer.

"Mate, she wasn't just a friend, she was your old flame," Heath said. "Why does it matter to you Buckton?"

"It doesn't- "Charlie was interrupted by Brax.

"Heath, I have to tell you something," Brax said sliding closer to Charlie. "Charlie and I have been seeing each other"

"Meh, It was bound to happen." Heath laughed.

"Wait, you're alright with us?" Brax questioned.

"TO be honest, you guys are really bad at hiding things"

"You knew" Charlie chimed in.

"Yes, I saw you guys kissing one night here, I was really mad but I got over it"

Brax and Charlie were pretty surprised. "Plus I should also tell you that Charlie is pregnant…" Brax's voice trailed off.

"Well, I suppose Congratulation is in order then" Heath said.


	11. Chapter 11

Brax and Charlie were snuggled together on the lounge at Leah's house, they were watching the Titanic. Charlie couldn't focus on the movie because she was still confused about what happened earlier that day; she really wanted to know who Tegan was. She didn't know if Tegan was a threat or what.

"Brax, who's Tegan? Charlie said. Brax cringed at the thought of Charlie mentioning Tegan.

"Tegan is my ex" Brax said, hoping Charlie wouldn't ask too many questions.

"How long?"

"We were off and on for about ten years" Charlie was shocked, she couldn't imagine being in a relationship for that long.

"Okay, I was talking to Casey earlier on and she said she had a kid" Charlie paused.

"Yeah, she does" Brax didn't add anything to it.

"Well, is she yours" Charlie questioned.

"Nope, some other bloke's"

"Good" Charlie said relieved.

"Why? Would it matter if she was mine?" Brax said angrily

"Yes, because you didn't tell me"

"You didn't tell me about Ruby…" Brax pointed it out.

"Fine" Charlie said quickly ending the conversation; she didn't want to talk about that. "I'm really tired, I am going to go to bed" Charlie got up and started walking to the bedroom.

Brax could tell he hit a nerve. He wondered how Charlie actually got pregnant with Ruby. "DO you want me to stay her with you or go home?"

"Um, do what you want" Charlie didn't want him here but she couldn't give him the cold shoulder.

Brax decided it would be best if he went home. He could tell Charlie was uncomfortable. "Bye" Brax said giving Charlie a soft kiss.

*the next morning*

Brax woke up earlier than usual today. His mind wouldn't let him rest he needed to know why Charlie was so weird last night. Brax decided to text Charlie.

_Morning sunshine! Meet me at the beach in half an hour _

Brax got up to have a shower; it would be about 9 o'clock so he rang Leah up at the diner asking if she could prepare a breakfast picnic for him and Charlie.

Charlie got the message. She didn't know why she hesitated so much last night about something that happened ages ago.

Charlie waited on the beach for Brax to arrive, he was late.

"Hey You!" Brax said.

"Hey" Charlie gave him a soft kiss.

"How are you?"

"Haven't been sick this morning… yet!" Charlie laughed. Brax laughed as well. "Look there is something I need to tell you," It was now or never for Charlie.

"Yea, what's that?" Brax seemed intrigued.

"I'm sorry about last night, and how I acted strange.-Brax cut in

"Charlie, its fine you don't need to explain"

"No I want to." Charlie continued. "When I was just a teen, I was raped. I kept the baby and then I couldn't bare it so I took off. Ruby was adopted by my parents and we told Ruby that she was my sister. It wasn't until I was hit by a car Ruby found out that I'm really her mum. That's why she calls me Charlie, not mum."

Brax didn't know what to say. "Well, that's interesting"

"Its fine, I get it."

"Thankyou" Brax said kissing Charlie's forehead.

"What for?"

"For telling me" Brax snuggle closer to Charlie.

Brax and Charlie started eating and watching the sea. A familiar blonde walked up and stood straight in front of the couple who was now lying on a blanket.

"Well, isn't this cosy?" Tegan's voice frightened Brax. He Sat up.

"Tegan, what are you doing here?" Brax demanded.

"I was actually looking for you"

"Well you found me what do you want?" Brax asked.

"Just wanted to meet your new so called girlfriend" Tegan faced Charlie. "Hi, I'm Tegan"

"Hi" Charlie tried to be polite.

"Charlie, is it? Just a warning, I wouldn't want to be with Brax, he'll leave you soon"

"Tegan, this isn't the time" Brax butted in.

"Shhh, just because you're pregnant Charlie does not mean he will stay with you, take the advice from someone who has already been there"


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review (: **

Tegan was standing in front of them proud; she knew Charlie would question her relationship with Brax. Her recent ex boyfriend had dumped her. There weren't many other blokes out there she hadn't been with, and she always had a soft spot for Brax. Once she got rid of Charlie, she would have him.

"Get out of here Tegan" Brax said.

"Fine, but remember what I said Charlie" Tegan smiled and walked off.

"What was that about?" Charlie quickly asked.

"Nothing, she is just a bitch" Brax replied.

"What happened with you two exactly?" Charlie was determined to know what happened.

"When I found out she was pregnant we weren't together, when the bloke dumped her she came back to me telling me that the kid is mine, I didn't believe but she kept hassling me so I got rid of her and left her for good" Brax said rubbing his head.

"What did she mean before?"

"What about"

"The whole pregnancy thing"

"Charlie, don't stress, I won't leave you I love you unlike her"

Charlie knew Brax was hiding something from her but she didn't know what. Question after question popped through her head. She needed to get away from it all. She wanted Tegan gone and her and Brax to be happy together.

Charlie got home to have a shower and get ready for work. Little did Charlie know Ruby was home.

"Hey Charlie"

"Hi" Charlie stormed into her bedroom shutting the door. Ruby didn't know what was happening. Ruby realised that Charlie was upset about something and from the past events Charlie wasn't going to her. Ruby was quite upset at the fact her mother couldn't tell her everything, she knew that she didn't tell Charlie everything but Charlie was the only family she had. Ruby grabbed her bag and headed towards Angelo's to ask Brax what was wrong.

Ruby walked into Angelo's scanning the room for Brax, she spotted him serving a customer. She walked up to the bar and sat on one of the stools next to a women.

"Hey Rubes, you know your mum would kill me if I let you near the bar…" Brax said walking up behind Ruby.

"Yea, Yea, I know. I get that speech every day off her. Now please tell me what is happening with her she came home really upset she slammed her door shut"

"I am not sure, probably hormonal!" Brax laughed at his own comment

" It's not that, she is never this moody," Ruby stated.

"Maybe she is having trust issues with a certain man in her life at the moment" The blonde haired woman piped in.

"Who are you?" Ruby questioned Tegan.

"Tegan"

"Um, Rubes, if your mum is upset why don't you go home and try talking to her, if she doesn't say much text me" Brax said.

"Mmm fine!" Ruby said picking up her bag. "Bye"

Ruby walked out of Angelo's wondering why Brax had been so tense when Tegan started talking and why does Tegan think Charlie has trust issues… It made Ruby confused.

"Whoa, Heath never told me your pig girlfriend had a daughter!" Tegan smirked.

"Yeah, she does," Brax answered, he was drying some champagne glasses.

"Well, Darcy will be thrilled she gets an older half-sister" Tegan stared Brax straight in the eyes.

"WHAT?" Brax was confused.

"You heard me, Darcy is yours "

"Tegan don't give me that crap" Brax winced at the thought of it.

"She is yours"

"If she is prove it, I want a DNA test" Brax said leaning on the bar.

"Are you serious, how am I meant to explain to our daughter that in order for her to have a father she has to get tested? Don't you think she has gone through enough" Tegan pleaded.

"I want a DNA test, if you don't want that it's not my problem!" Brax exclaimed. Tegan grabbed her bag and left she was angry at the fact Brax wasn't buying to her scheme.

Brax hadn't received a text from Ruby so he gathered Charlie must be alright but he still wanted to check in on her. Brax arrived at Charlie's only to find out that she had to stay back at work late. Something had come up and it needed to be completed. Brax wanted to be there when Charlie got home so he could explain things better.

Charlie arrived home and was so tired she just went straight to bed. She walked into her bedroom undressing and banging around, she switched the light on and woke Brax up.

"Brax, you scared me!" Charlie said, she was breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I just really needed to talk to you" Brax said wiping his eyes.

"Yea What?"

"I am so sorry about Tegan, she is a bitch! She wants me back, she is putting all these things through my head and- Charlie cut in

"Brax, don't let it get to you"

"She said Darcy was my kid"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Charlie asked.

"Because I'm only telling you now" Charlie walked over and sat next to Brax on the bed.

"Its fine Brax, it's not like you knew and didn't tell me." Charlie said rubbing his back. "We all make mistakes"

"I just feel bad, that you're paying for all this"

"Toughen up princess. No one is going to get my man," Charlie said, she kissed Brax passionately.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Charlie replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Tegan really didn't know why she wanted to destroy Charlie and Brax's relationship so much. Maybe it was the fact that when she fell pregnant Brax left her but when Charlie got pregnant Brax stayed with her. It was all so annoying for Tegan. She knew Brax wasn't buying into the plan she was already conducting. She wanted revenge on Brax for all those years of pain he caused her. It had to start with hurting everyone around him.

Charlie was sitting at the dining table studying her pregnancy diary, she realised that today was the 12th week she would be pregnant. Under the date it had a little note that read: _Ultrasound- Remember to tell Brax! _Charlie couldn't believe she had forgotten about a doctor's appointment but most of all she forgot to tell Brax! She couldn't even remember what time it was. She rang the hospital to check. Charlie was scheduled to get her ultrasound at 10:30am and it was now 9:45am and she needed to have a shower and run over to tell Brax.

Charlie was rushing around trying to find her shoes; she couldn't remember where she put them.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Brax said coming through the back to find his girlfriend stressing.

"I've lost my shoes" Charlie started to cry. She hated being pregnant it made her emotions were all of the place; she could go from happy to sad in a heartbeat.

"It's alright we can buy you knew ones" Brax said, as he comforted Charlie.

"I know that but, I have to be at the hospital in" Charlie looked at her watch. "15min and I can't find shoes!" Charlie sobbed.

"Why don't you wear another pair?" Brax asked.

"They won't go with my outfit"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Brax laughed to himself, he never thought Charlie Buckton would be so concerned at what she looked like. Luckily for the both of them Ruby bounced in the room.

"Oh Hey Ruby, do you have a pair of shoes that would match Charlie's outfit?" Brax asked, hoping she would.

Ruby studied Charlie's outfit. "Yep I think so" Both Charlie and Brax let out a sigh of relief.

"So why do you need to be at the hospital?" Brax asked.

"Um I need to have an ultrasound" Charlie hesitated.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was on my way but then my shoes went missing and I have been so stressed and- Brax kissed Charlie on her soft lips.

"It's okay, I'm here now!" Brax reminded her. Ruby finally emerged with the shoes, Charlie quickly slipped them on and Brax and Charlie headed towards the hospital.

Charlie was five minutes late for her appointment but that didn't matter because Sid was running late. When they got into the room Charlie lied down on the bed. Sid was making small talk getting everything set up. He squeezed the gel onto Charlie's stomach, she squirmed she wasn't expecting it to be so cold.

Sid moved the monitor over Charlie's belly trying to find a heartbeat, he failed to do so.

"How is the baby?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Umm I'll be back in a minute." Sid said rushing out of the room. Brax looked confused and he picked Charlie's hand up and kissed it softly.

"What was that about" Charlie asked she was worried now more than ever. Another doctor came in the room and picked up the monitor stick and started to perform the ultrasound. No one was saying anything which made Charlie worry even more.

"Sid, what's wrong" Charlie was frantic.

"Charlie, please don't stress" Sid said

The other doctor walked out of the room and Sid followed, they were discussing the ultrasound.

"Brax, what's going on" Before Brax could answer Sid came in the room.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. Neither I nor my colleague could find a heartbeat." Sid said he was quite upset he had to tell Charlie the horrible news.

"What does that mean" Charlie cried.

"Well it could mean that the baby is lying in a position and we can't detect the heart beat or you were never pregnant" Sid said.

"Could the machine be faulty?" Brax chimed in.

"We are 98% sure the machine is working accurately although we will conduct another ultrasound on a different machine tomorrow" Sid said.

"We'll do it" Brax said without even asking Charlie.

"Alright, I'll get the paperwork ready, then feel free to leave" Sid said leaving the room.

When Charlie and Brax got home she went straight to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Brax could clearly see she was upset. He just hoped that everything would be alright. He couldn't bear to lose a child.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review... If you have any ideas where i can lead the story it would muchly be apreciated ! **

Brax decided to stay the night with Charlie for support is she needed it. The appointment was scheduled until the afternoon and that meant that they could both get a sleep in. Although for Brax his emotions weren't letting him sleep. He couldn't sleep knowing that person he loved was going through so much pain and angst because of him. Thought after thought popped through Brax's head, but one in particular didn't leave; what happens if the baby was never there, what would happen to their relationship?

Brax was playing a game on his phone when he noticed Charlie started to sweat, she was still asleep. He thought it was quite weird as he had never seen her do that. She started to squirm and woke up crying. She was distraught whatever she was dreaming about really got to her. Charlie jumped up breathing heavy, she was shaking and tears were streaming from her eyes. She quickly grabbed Brax. Brax wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"Charlie, what's the matter" Brax said rubbing her back.

"My baby, it's in trouble" Charlie managed to get in between sobs.

"Charlie, you don't have a baby, it's still in your stomach" Brax reassured Charlie.

"No, no, no" Charlie whimpered. "Ruby's in danger" Charlie was beside herself.

"Ruby is fine, it was just a dream" Brax said still tightly holding Charlie.

"I'm going to check on her" Charlie unravelled herself from Brax's arms and got out of bed and headed towards Ruby's bedroom. Brax waited in the bedroom for Charlie, he could here banging around. He started to get out of bed to check on Charlie.

"Brax" Charlie shrieked. Brax bounded out of the room.

"What, what is it?" Brax asked.

"She's not here" Charlie said frantically.

"She's probably with Casey" Brax said, getting his phone out. "I'll call him now"

"I've got to look for her"

"Charlie just hold on a second, she is alright. It was just a dream" Brax said grabbing Charlie's arm before she left the house. Brax rang Casey

_Brax: Hey Mate, do you know where Ruby is?  
>Casey: Hey Brax, yea she is with me. Where at the diner having a coffee with Tegan.<br>Brax: That's good, could you come back to Charlie's now?  
>Casey: Now? Why is everything okay?<br>Brax: Please just come! _

"Is Ruby with him?" Charlie quickly asked as soon as Brax hung up the phone.

"Yes, she is" Brax said, pulling Charlie into a hug. "They will be here in a second" Charlie let out a cry of happiness. "Now, why were you panicking?"

"She was in danger Brax" Charlie sobbed.

"How was she in danger?"

"She was in a house that was surrounded by national park" Brax knew exactly what house she was talking about. It was the house in the national park that had been abandoned and the river boys came across it one day and they kept an eye on it and made it their headquarters.

"It was just a dream, don't stress"

Casey and Ruby walked in with Tegan closely following.

"Hey, what did you want?" Casey said joining Charlie and Brax at the dining table.

"Um Case, why is she here" Brax asked, looking at Tegan.

"Well, we saw her at the diner and joined her." Casey gave Brax a confused expression.

"Alright" Brax said. "Um Charlie and I have to go but we just wanted to make sure you guys were safe"

"Why wouldn't we be safe Brax" Ruby questioned.

"Um, because there was a kidnapping and it involved two teens around you age" Charlie piped in, hoping no one would discover that she was lying.

"Fair enough! Where are you going?" Ruby asked again.

"WE have an Ultrasound appointment" Charlie said looking upset.

Ruby looked confused. "I thought you had that yesterday?"

"Yea we did" Charlie's face went a bit pale her eyes were fixed on the ground. "I'm going to get changed" Charlie got up to and headed towards her bedroom. Casey and Ruby said their goodbyes and left.

"So, what's up with your pig and baby piglet?" Tegan remarked sitting down next to Brax.

"She's not a pig. They couldn't detect the baby's heartbeat." Brax said.

"Aww, that's too bad." Tegan said pulling a face. "Pity, you know when she's raped she gets a kid but when she has a man that sticks by she doesn't. Looks like you're a good luck charm" Tegan added sarcastically.

"How do you know that she was raped?" Brax asked.

"Oh please, it's a small town Brax. People talk!"

"Just leave Tegan" Brax demanded.

"Don't think this is the last time you hear from me" Tegan said sternly and walked out.

Charlie and Brax arrived at the hospital in hope of good news. Sid spotted them and directed them towards an empty room. It felt like déjà vu. Charlie lied on the bed and Brax took a seat next the bed. He held Charlie's hand close to his heart.

"How are you feeling Charlie?" Sid asked setting up the equipment.

"Alright I suppose" Charlie answered.

"I must warn you guys that the results might not be what you expected." Sid warned.

"Okay" Charlie said looking at Brax. He looked more nervous than Charlie. Sid squeezed the gel onto Charlie's stomach. Sid was carefully studying the screen. The room was silent. In one short minute Sid picked up a heartbeat.

"Congratulations, this is your baby" Sid said pointing at the screen.

Charlie ecstatic. "He just looks like his dad!"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Brax asked Charlie.

"Well he or she looks like its father" Charlie laughed. Brax was really happy.

"I can't tell what sex it is but in a couple of months we will" Sid said.

When they got home Casey and Ruby were sitting on the lounge watching a DVD.

"How did it go?" Ruby asked worried.

"It went really great!" Charlie exclaimed she couldn't hide her smile.

"That is so good. I am so happy for you!" Ruby said hugging Brax and Charlie.


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie was daydreaming on the beach. She was day dreaming about her perfect life. It consisted of Brax, Ruby and her little baby. It was perfect, there were no complications, no imperfections, no Tegan! It was pure bliss. Charlie opened her eyes and saw a very familiar blonde. It was Tegan!

"What do you want?" Charlie snapped.

"Hello to you to," Tegan giggled. "I just wanted to see how you are?"

"I'm fine, and if that's it I have somewhere to be" Charlie said, getting up.

"Not so fast pig!" Tegan smiled had disappeared. "I want something"

"What do you want?" Charlie didn't know what to expect.

"Brax is mine, he has been for the last ten years, just because you're carrying his child doesn't mean he loves you," Tegan stopped.

"If he's yours Tegan, how come I am carrying his child?" Charlie smirked.

Tegan ignored Charlie's last comment. "This is what is going to happen you are going to tell Brax the kid's not his and break up with him" Tegan face was serious.

"Well it's not going to happen, so you can take your fat ass and get out of here" Charlie was proud of herself.

"Ah, I thought this was going to happen. To make sure you do, I stopped by the diner with a couple of Jake's boys and took Ruby for a play date." Tegan was looking Charlie directly in the eyes. "If you want Ruby to be harmed be my guest and stay with Brax"

"This is low Tegan, give me back my daughter" Charlie's face was washed over with fear.

"I will, but you have to do what I asked."

Charlie contemplated for a second, she really wanted Brax but Ruby came before him. "Fine, I'll do it"

"Good" Tegan smiled. "You have a day"

Charlie swallowed hard. This was going to be the hardest thing ever. "Meet me back here 15minutes with Ruby"

Charlie started walking up to Angelo's her hand was on her stomach, she was anxious. It was in between shifts when she arrived at Angelo's so there was only Brax and another waiter. Brax looked up and saw Charlie he had the biggest smile on his face. Brax started to walk up to Charlie he grabbed her by the waist and went to kiss her but Charlie pulled back.

"Brax, Please don't." Charlie said.

"Why what's the matter?" Brax asked. Charlie's face went pale. She was going to be sick. Charlie ran into the toilets and threw up. Brax went after her.

"What's up Charlie?"

"It's over Brax" Charlie whimpered. She stood up and composed herself before walking out. She didn't want to hear what Brax had to say. She swiftly walked out of Angelo's and headed for the beach.

"Charlie, Charlie!" Brax Shouted.

Charlie reluctantly turned around. "I'm sorry" Charlie broke down in tears.

"What. Why? I don't understand. Everything was perfect yesterday…" Brax trailed off. Charlie was beside herself. She couldn't believe what she was just about to say.

"I cheated on you, the baby isn't yours!" Charlie ran away crying. Knowing Brax would be devastated.

Before Charlie met up with Tegan, she composed herself, wiping her tearstained face. Charlie left to go get Ruby back.

Charlie spotted Tegan standing by her red car. "Where's Ruby?" Charlie asked.

"You'll get her once you've done what I asked." Tegan said smugly.

"I did, I broke up with Brax," Charlie said.

"I know, I know. But I've just thought of another thing I need done" Tegan said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I need you to drop the charges against Jake" Tegan said.

"I can't do that" Charlie said. "I would lose my job"

"Oh, I see your job is more important than your daughter..."

"No! Give me half an hour" Charlie ran to the station.

When Charlie arrived at the station she quickly went to her office and started looking at some papers.

"Sergeant, what are you doing here?" Watson asked.

"I've been reading through these papers and we have to drop the charges off Jake, there's no evidence"

"But we witnessed it. The papers say that"

"They don't. I'm as much disappointed as you are" Charlie replied. "I have to go get Ruby" Charlie left.

Charlie spotted Tegan in the exact same spot as before only this time she could see Ruby. Charlie was overwhelmed with happiness, she started running towards them. The three of them were oblivious to the fact there was somebody watching them.

Ruby broke free from Tegan's grasp. Charlie grabbed her and hugged her.

"Get out of here Tegan, you've caused enough trouble." Charlie said to Tegan. "I nev-

"What's going on here?" Brax interrupted Charlie

"Nothing." Charlie said. Grabbing Ruby and starting to walk away.

"Charlie, Wait" Brax shouted. Charlie knew to save herself from trouble she kept on walking.

"From the looks of things, you guys are having trouble" Tegan said.

"Why was Charlie over here?"

"Just talking," Tegan replied.

"Why did she tell you to get out of town?" Brax asked.

"I think she feels threatened by me, because we are still an on/off thing" Tegan moved closer to Brax, placing her hand on his chest.

Brax stared at Tegan's hand, not sure whether to give into temptation. Tegan had him right where she wanted him.


	16. Chapter 16

Tegan still had her hand placed on Brax's chest; she took a step closer and leaned in for a kiss. Tegan was happy with herself; she was finally going to get her man back. Brax pushed her away. This wasn't right.

"No Tegan." Brax said he folded his arms over his chest.

"Brax, can't you see it is meant to be," Tegan smiled. "That pig cheated on you and then she even lied to you about the baby…"

"How do you know about our break-up?" Brax was intrigued to find out what lie would come out of Tegan's mouth next.

"I… Umm" Tegan was cut short.

"You put her up to this didn't you?" Brax was fuming.

"No, I didn't I found out from that old hag in the diner, she can't keep her mouth shut!" Tegan said.

"You better not be playing with me Tegan" Brax stormed off. He knew Tegan had to do with what happened today. Brax headed towards Angelo's to get his mind off things. The dinner shift had just started. Brax headed behind the bar and started on some orders.

Charlie had locked herself in her room ever since she got home. She refused to talk to Ruby. When things went bad this way Charlie only wanted to tell one person and that one person was Brax. Charlie sobbed into her pillow. Things would never be the same again.

Charlie poked her head outside the door to make sure no one was home. No one was in sight so she decided she would take off now. So she wouldn't be questioned. Charlie didn't know where to head but her stomach was grumbling.

Charlie spotted Leah at the behind the counter at the diner.

"Hey Leah" Charlie said trying to put a smile on her face.

"Charlie, how are you?" Leah asked, making a coffee.

"I'm alright, could I just get a chocolate milkshake and one of those really nice salads please." Charlie asked.

"Yea, Sure, Hold on a sec" Charlie smiled. Charlie searched through her purse looking for the right amount of money.

"Brax, How are you?" Charlie's head shot up when she heard Leah talk to Brax.

"Hi Leah, I'm good thanks. Could I just get a coffee to go?" Brax asked.

"Yes, you can… will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Leah looked between Charlie and Brax. Charlie looked at him.

"Uh, No I won't be Leah." Brax said as he handed Leah the money. "Bye" Brax grabbed his coffee and darted out of the diner.

"What was that about?" A confused Leah asked.

"Um, Brax and I are no longer seeing each other," Charlie's face dropped. She hated saying that.

"Why what happened?"

"It wasn't working" Charlie said, rubbing her small baby bump.

"How are you going to manage with the baby" Leah was concerned.

"I will be fine, I have done it before," Charlie said trying to believe what she just said.

"Alright, If you need anything let me know," Leah said handing Charlie her order.

It was only 7pm and Charlie couldn't think of anything to do. She had been to the beach, the surf club and diner. She didn't want to go home just yet. Charlie wanted more time to herself, to think about everything. Charlie parked her car in an empty car park just outside of town. She broke down in tears. Her life was crashing down around her. She was worried sick with fear.

Brax kept checking the time on his watch, he longed to go home and just think. He didn't think Charlie was the kind of girl to cheat. Let alone lie. He was cut deep. Brax was off with the fairies.

"Brax!" Ruby said. "Brax…" Ruby waved her hands in front if his face snapping Brax out of his trance.

"What?" Brax snapped.

"I can't find Charlie; do you know where she might be?" Ruby asked.

"Why would I know? We're not an item anymore" Brax said.

Ruby gasped. "What? When did this happen? Does it have something to do with Tegan?" Ruby asked.

"It was today and why would Tegan have something to do about it?"

"Well, I was sitting at the diner and these two guys told me that Casey had fallen outside and was hurt and he wanted me, so I got up and followed them cause I was worried and when we got outside they swept me off my feet and shoved me in a car. Tegan was there" Ruby said.

"What? Why did they take you?" Brax asked.

"I don't know, they told me if Charlie really loved me I wouldn't get hurt." Ruby said… "And then an hour later Tegan told me to wait with her and Charlie saved me"

Brax's face turned from confusion to anger. "Try calling her! I'm going out… meet me here in half an hour."

"What if she is hurt?" Ruby asked. Brax disappeared before he answered Ruby's question.

Brax jumped in his car and headed towards the motel Tegan was staying at. He believed Tegan over Charlie. How could he be this stupid? Tegan was bad news from the start but his bad boy nature wanted her.

Brax knocked on Tegan's motel door. "Hey you, I see you have come to your senses, I knew you would want me back…"

"No I don't, I want you out of the bay, out of my life and to stop throwing threats around!" Brax said sternly.

"Oh go shove it up your ass Brax! You and your pig girlfriend can get stuffed!" Tegan shouted at him.

"I want you gone by morning, or else." Brax was serious.

"Fine" Tegan knew what Brax was capable of. "I'll be gone by midday"

"Good" Brax jumped back in his black Ute.


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie decided it was time for her to go home; she had been in this empty car park for about an hour now. Everybody would be getting worried. Charlie was walking towards her car, when she noticed somebody was walking to her. From her cop instincts she could tell it was a man, as he came closer she noticed it was a black tee-shirt and jeans. It was Brax.

Charlie closed the car door and headed towards Brax. When she was in reach she quickly pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry, I just- I panicked," Charlie was in tears.

"It's alright, Shhh" Brax said reassuring Charlie.

"I'm sorry I lied… the baby is yours. I never cheated!" Charlie wiped away her tears. "Tegan told me I had to otherwise she would hurt Ruby"

"Ruby told me, she's worried about you. She came into Angelo's in distress" Brax said rubbing her back.

"Please don't tell Tegan! She'll find a way to hurt me or Ruby!"

"I've taken care of that, she is leaving the bay for good tomorrow…"

Charlie couldn't manage two words out. She had to tell Brax about Jake's charges being dropped. "There is one other thing…" Charlie gulped." So there was no way Tegan would hurt Ruby she also made me drop Jake's charges."

"What? This is bad"

"I know, and I can't charge him again because I'm on maternity leave…" Charlie looked up at Brax. She could tell Brax was angry. "I'm sorry, I really am, but if anything ever happened to Ruby I would be a total wreck"

"It's alright, let's get you home so Ruby isn't stressing anymore." Brax said, taking hold of Charlie's hand and leading her back to the car.

"Would you like to stay at my house tonight?" Charlie asked Brax, sitting in her car.

"Um, I probably shouldn't but I'll see you tomorrow" Brax leant through the opened window and gave Charlie a quick kiss. Brax jumped in his car before Charlie could get the chance to say goodbye.

Charlie knew Brax was hiding something. They had broken up times numerous times before and made up but something was different. Charlie unlocked the door dropped her bag on the table and plonked herself on the lounge. She was in deep thought.

"CHARLIE!" Ruby shouted, as she rushed over to Charlie.

"Hi Rubes, Sorry I scared you like that I just needed time to think"

"Think about what?" Ruby asked.

"This whole thing with Tegan, she threatened to hurt you and you're the most important thing to me and I didn't want anything to happen to you so I broke up with Brax" Charlie was trying to hold her tears back.

"It's alright Charlie, you'll get Brax back… Tegan will lose interest soon" Ruby said trying her best to comfort her mum.

"That's thing I have got him back" Charlie replied.

"Then, what's the matter?"

"Brax was strange when I told him what happened with Tegan it was almost like he couldn't trust me Rubes." Charlie said.

"Trust me Charlie, he loves you." Ruby reassured.

"I don't want to go through this alone." Charlie clutched her small baby bump. "I don't want to make it difficult for the baby or me like I did with you"

"Charlie, I turned out fine, you'll be able to do it on your own but you won't have to because Brax will be there" Charlie wasn't really listening to Ruby.

"I have to tell him about Grant and you" Charlie said getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Are you sure? You know you don't have to…"

"I need to Ruby" Charlie grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

Charlie was determined to tell Brax about her life hoping he would stop this strange act and things get back to normal. Charlie couldn't see Heath's car so she guessed he wouldn't be home which was better for her.

Charlie knocked impatiently at the door. Brax opened half the door. "Hey"

Charlie pushed the door open and went and sat on the lounge. Brax stood there confused; he studied Charlie's odd behaviour. "You may want to sit down" Charlie warned.

"What's this about?" Brax said sitting down next to Charlie.

"I'm about to tell you something I haven't told many people before, so please don't be horrified" Charlie said.

"Okay, go ahead." Brax was confused.

"I was raped when I was fourteen by a man called Grant Bledcoe. That's how I had Ruby" Charlie said trying to be brave.

Brax was speechless. "W-what? You were raped?"

"Yes, I was… if you're also wondering why Ruby calls me by my first name and not mum is because I couldn't handle having a baby, I tried to bond with her but I couldn't… I ran away to my Aunt's house and came back a year later ready to be a mum but then when I got home she had bonded so well with my mum and dad and we decided for the best interest of Ruby they raised her as my sister,"

"Oh my gosh! Is this guy behind bars?"

"Not exactly, he was murdered." Charlie said wiping a stray tear away.

"Do you know who murdered him?" Brax asked.

"My father" Charlie broke down in tears. Brax slid over to Charlie and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright now, don't cry" Brax comforted Charlie.

"I don't want to make the same mistake I made with Ruby, I need you by my side every step of the way, and I need you to trust me." Charlie said

"I will be by your side and why wouldn't I trust you?" Brax looked her and gave her that irresistible half smile.

"Because you were acting strange before, I thought you were having second thoughts"

"No, I was just thinking about Tegan and what a manipulative bitch she is" Brax gave Charlie a kiss.

"Thankyou" Charlie replied.

Charlie and Brax were cuddled on the lounge together watching a movie. Charlie picked the movie and it was a chick flick. Brax was getting bored, he couldn't stand chick flicks. Brax leant in to give Charlie a kiss. The moment was interrupted by Heath.

"Aww, Come on guys get a room!" Heath laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Since Heath ruined the moment for Charlie and Brax, Charlie decided it was best if she went home now; although she was having trouble finding her keys.

"Can you see them?" Charlie asked walking around the living room of Brax, Heath and Casey's house.

"Nope, I'll check under the lounge" Brax got down on his hands and knees and looked under the lounge.

"Oh my gosh! Where did I put them?" Charlie asked herself.

Brax walked behind Charlie and grabbed her waist. "Well, I guess if you don't have keys then you'll just have to stay here the night" Brax winked at Charlie.

"As much as I would, Rubes is expecting me home" Charlie gave Brax a short kiss. "Now where can they be?"

"Have you checked under the cushions?"

"Mm, nope; can you?"

Charlie walked into the kitchen area looking on the kitchen counter. She noticed a plastic bag hidden in a pot. Her curiosity got the better of her and she took the bag out and realised what it was.

"Babe, I got your keys Brax said walking behind Charlie. Brax noticed Charlie tense.

"What is this?" Charlie questioned turning around to face Brax.

Brax was shocked. "Look, I can explain,"

"I would like to hear you explanation why you have marijuana" Charlie said angrily.

"Heath and I were worried because Jake is out and we are scared for you I am going to plant some at his headquarters and tip the police off."

"So you're planning to risk your life just to get payback at Tegan?" Charlie asked.

"What Tegan did was horrible, she deserves what we are going to do" Brax said shouting.

"No, she doesn't. Brax you could be killed if they saw you or even found out about what you did"

"Trust me they won't" Brax reassured.

"If they found out about you they could hurt me or our baby. Most likely Ruby and Casey too; do you really want to risk it?" Charlie yelled at Brax.

Heath walked out wondering what the screaming was about. "It sounds just like home, Brax and Mum bickering but instead of it being mum it's you" Heath chuckled and pointed towards Charlie.

"It's not the time mate" Brax said.

"What happening?" Heath inquired.

"Your stupid brother it planning on going to Jake's headquarters and planting dope there to send him back to jail" Charlie said.

"Mate, do you think that is wise? What if they find out? Don't you think they would want payback?" Heath was concerned.

"I have done it before I can do it again" Brax was determined.

"It's your life man, but if they get you. Charlie and the baby will be in serious trouble" Heath said. Charlie squirmed at the thought of been hurt.

"Please Brax" Charlie pleaded.

"I have to," Brax said grabbing the bag of dope off the table and searching for his keys. He faced Charlie; "I love you" he gave her a short kiss and left the house.

Charlie broke down in tears, she was afraid for Brax. "Hey, hey. Shhh it's alright" Heath said putting his arm around Charlie. "Brax is a big boy"

"I don't want him to get hurt" Charlie sobbed.

"He won't, Why don't you sleep here the night and you'll be here when Brax comes home" Heath said.

"Okay. Thankyou Heath" Charlie turned and walked towards Brax's bedroom.

Charlie lay on the bed thinking about her and Brax she realised they were more alike than she ever thought. They were both strong-willed, they like to take leadership and they both were good looking but the most things they had in common was they were both so stubborn.

Charlie was almost asleep when she heard the front door slam shut. She immediately jumped out of bed to see if it was Brax. She slowly crept out and saw Casey and Ruby sitting on the lounge.

"Is Brax back yet?" Charlie said

Ruby and Casey both looked around to see Charlie standing there. "Not yet Charlie. He will be back soon" heath said.

"Hi Charlie" Ruby was a bit confused. "I didn't know you were still here"

"I am waiting for Brax" Charlie responded. "Heath do you know how long he'll be?"

"No I don't Charlie, why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"fine, but when he gets home let me know"

Heath nodded. Charlie shuffled back into Brax's bedroom. She fell asleep thinking about the baby.

**Hey Guys, If you have any ideas for future storylines please let me know i'm getting a bit lost (: Please Review aswell :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Charlie was awakened by the light streaming through the window. She sat up and studied her surroundings. She realised she had fallen asleep at Brax's house and remembering he went out last night to do risky business she quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards the living room.

"Brax" Charlie shouted. She looked in the kitchen, but there was no sign of him. No one answered her. She couldn't help but stress. She quickly dialled Brax's number but it went straight to voicemail. She had a terrible feeling something was wrong, it shouldn't have taken all night to plant the drugs there.

Charlie searched the house for any sign of life. But no one was there. She dialled Ruby's number and that went straight to voicemail. She was pacing around in the living room, waiting for somebody to come home.

About an hour later Charlie heard footsteps approaching the door she sat up and watched as the person walked through the door, it was Heath.

"Heath, have you heard from Brax?" Charlie panicked.

"Nope, I'm guessing he didn't come home last night?" Heath asked.

"He didn't and he's not answering his phone" Charlie was feeling weak at the knees. She knew it was bad plan since the start. Heath was saying something but she couldn't focus she felt really dizzy. Charlie collapsed onto the hard floor hitting her head against the lounge.

"Charlie?" Heath ran over towards Charlie's body. Lightly hitting her face "Come on Charlie" he couldn't regain her conscious. She was out cold. Heath quickly dialled the hospital.

The Paramedics were quick to arrive.

"What happened?" The paramedic asked. The others were loading Charlie onto a stretcher.

"Um her boyfriend went out last night and didn't come home and she was worrying and her face went pale then she passed out." Heath said.

"Okay, do you know if she is on any medication?"

"Nah mate, I don't think so but she's pregnant"

"Pregnant? Oh okay. Could I please get you to come down to the hospital with us?"

"Yea sure,"

Charlie awoke in the back of the ambulance.

"Where am I? Brax?" Charlie sobbed. She was trying to get up but was restricted. "Help"

"Charlie, my name is John and I am a paramedic, you're going to the hospital because you fainted."

"Where's Brax?" Charlie asked frantically.

The paramedic was confused. "Brax isn't here"

"Please I need to see him, Let me out," Charlie said; she was now trying to undo the straps that were restricting her.

"Charlie you need to calm down, Heath is here" Charlie glanced around the Vehicle and spotted Heath. He grabbed her hand for comfort.

"It will be alright Charlie" Heath reassured.

When they got to the hospital, Charlie went to get examined by Sid. Heath had rung Ruby and she was on her way with Casey. He rung Brax before but he couldn't get through. *beep beep* Heath's phone started to go off.

Heath: Brax, where are ya mate?  
>Brax: I just finished, I am just about home.<br>Heath: You may want to come to the hospital instead…  
>Brax: Why? What's happened?<br>Heath: Well Charlie was worried about you so I said she should stay the night and she did. Then this morning she woke up and you weren't there and she got worked up and then fainted and hit her head.  
>Brax: I'm on my way be there soon.<p>

Heath hung up the phone, he was glad he got onto Brax. He just wished none of this mess happened. He leant on the wall for a while thinking about love. He wondered if he would ever find love like Charlie and Brax. His thoughts were interrupted by Ruby.

"Heath, where's my mum?" Ruby asked scared.

"She's with Sid at the moment" Heath replied.

"Do you know anything?"

"Well it looks like she just passed out from stress and will be fine."

"Stress? Why was she stressed?"

"Yea, Brax didn't come home last night and she was worried."

"Where did he go?"

"To do business" Brax answered Ruby. He was rushing in. "Where's Charlie?"

"In that room" Heath said pointing towards a closed door.

"Can we see her?" Brax asked.

"Um Sid is in there now with her but she is really stressed mate"

They waited another half an hour when they saw Sid emerge from the room. Sid was just looking over some paper work.

"Sid, Is she alright?" Brax asked.

"She is fine, although she is very stressed. So if there is any bad news please don't tell her." Sid replied.

"Can we see her?" Brax asked.

"You can, but she asked me if she could see Heath" Sid looked at Heath.

"Me?" Heath replied. He was totally confused.

"Well is your name Heath?" Sid asked.

"Alright"

Heath walked into Charlie's room, she was sitting up straight. She had a couple of tubes sticking out of her. She had black smudges around her eyes from her make-up, her skin was pale, she had a

"Hello?" Heath said walking in the room.

"Hey" Charlie said. "I want to thank you for helping me today"

"You had me scared for a bit" Heath laughed.

"I assumed you called Ruby?"

"Yea I did she is waiting outside with someone"

"Someone?"

"Yea I got onto Brax, he's waiting outside" Charlie gasped at what Heath had just said. Heath looked at Charlie's facial expression. "I'll go get him for you"

"Thankyou"

Shortly after Brax walked into Charlie's room he didn't know what to except. Heath had said she hit her head but he didn't know how bad it was.

"Hey" Charlie said when she saw Brax's figure at the doorway.

"Hey you" Brax smiled at Charlie. "How are you feeling?"

"What took you so long, I stayed at your house and everything" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry, they had a party there and no one left till this morning"

"You should of called me or even texted me!" Charlie said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Look, please don't be angry with me! I got in an out of there as fast as I could. I'll send the tip-off this afternoon and we will be all set"

"This better be the last of it" Charlie said.

The door opened and Sid walked in. "Okay Charlie, I just got the test back and it shows that you had high blood pressure and that cause the fainting. As your doctor I am saying that you need to rest for the next couple of days, not doing much."

"DO you know what cause high blood pressure?" Charlie asked.

"Well, sometimes stress can make you blood pressure high" Sid replied.

"Oh, Okay" Charlie realised it was probably stress induced.

"Before I go there is one more thing I want to ask. Before Heath said that you fell on your stomach, I just want to perform an ultrasound to see if the baby is okay"

"Yep, anything for this little guy" Charlie said smiling.

"Alright then," Sid said. He walked over to the ultrasound machine sitting in the corner of the room. He started to set it up and get everything ready. "Are you ready?"

"Yep" Charlie breathed in heavily. Sid squeezed the gel onto Charlie's stomach and manoeuvred the monitor stick around her belly. The room fell dead silent. They were all anxiously waiting for a heartbeat. A noise came from the machine. Charlie and Brax looked at each other.

Sid looked at the couple. He didn't know how they were going to take the news he was about to deliver.

**Please Please Review, I love your feedback! If there is anything you want to happened please let me know by reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20

Charlie and Brax were confused, Sid was closely studying the screen. This unusual noise came from the machine. Charlie could sense something was up.

"Why is it making a funny noise Sid?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Well, I guess a congratulation is in order," Sid said with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Brax asked

"You're expecting twins!" Sid exclaimed.

"What?" Charlie was astonished. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. I thought I was getting fatter than normal!" Charlie let out a little giggle.

"That's a slap in the face! It means were going to have two little hot babies" Brax said amused.

"Alright, I am going to keep you under observations for the next couple of hours Charlie so it means you'll have to stay a while. Do you want me to get the others to come in?"

"That's alright, and I would love if you could get them" Charlie smiled.

Now that they were alone Brax leaned to kiss Charlie. He was over the moon about having twins. Ever since he was a kid he wanted to be father.

"Umm, want us to come back?" Ruby giggled as she interrupted an intimate moment.

Charlie and Brax broke away. "No, you don't have to" Charlie said.

"Are you feeling better?" Ruby and Casey asked in unison.

Charlie looked at Brax, "I couldn't feel better!" Ruby looked confused. Her mother had just collapsed. "I think we should tell them" Charlie said smiling at Brax.

"Tell us what?" Heath piped in.

"We're expecting twins!" Charlie let out an excited scream. Ruby, Casey and Heath were so shocked. They didn't expect it coming.

"No way! I am going to have to one more sibling to bully now!" Ruby said sarcastically.

"You certainly won't" Charlie pretended to be stern.

"Alright, Well Casey I are going to grab some lunch from the diner, do you want us to bring back anything?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, I'll be fine but could you let Leah know that I'm here?"

"Yea sure thing" Casey and Ruby said their goodbyes and left. Heath also left.

Casey and Ruby arrived at the diner just in time to catch Leah.

"Hey Leah" Ruby said.

"Oh Hi Guys. How are you?" Leah responded.

"We're good, but Charlie isn't." Ruby paused. "She's in the hospital now, she collapsed early this morning, she is alright, and she just has a sore head from hitting it."

"Oh, No! Is the baby alright?" Leah was concerned.

"Well, the baby is fine and so is the other one!" Ruby smiled.

"What? The other one?"

"Yes, they are expecting twins"

"Oh Wow! That's exciting" Leah was happy.

"I know, Brax and Charlie are so happy"

Ruby and Casey ordered and took a seat. They were happily chatting about the HSC when Casey noticed a familiar figure at the door. The figure had noticed Casey and started strolling towards the couple. Ruby followed Casey's glance.

"Well, Well, Well. Look it's the youngest Braxton and his lovely lady friend" The slim, lanky guy said. He tried to look hardcore but he looked pathetic.

"What do you want hammer?" Casey asked, standing up. Ruby was a little scared.

"Could you pass on a little message for Darryl?" Hammer said.

"What?"

"Just let him know, I know what he did" Hammer said before leaving.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked frantically

"We need to go see Brax now" Casey demanded. Ruby nodded.

Once they arrived at the hospital they went straight to Charlie's room, although Charlie's bed was already made up and there was no sign of her.

"Excuse me" Ruby said to one of the nurses. "My mother is meant to be in that room over there, could you tell me where she is?"

"Charlie Buckton? She was discharged 15 minutes ago"

"Thank you"

"Do you think she went back to Leah's or yours?" Ruby asked. Sometimes she wished Charlie and Brax could move in together.

"She probably went back to Leah's" Casey responded.

They jumped in the car and drove off to Leah's house. Ruby got of the car and let herself in.

"Charlie" Ruby shouted.

"I'm in here Rubes" Charlie shouted from the living room. Ruby and Casey both followed her voice into the living room.

"Where's Brax?" Casey asked, looking around for him.

"Right here" Brax said coming from the back door.

"I need to talk to you," Casey said, heading towards the kitchen.

Brax followed. "What's up?"

"Hammer came into the diner and told me to tell you he knows what you did." Casey was looking at his brother's blank facial expression.

"Alright, Thanks mate. Tell Charlie I am popping out to go to Angelo's" Brax said leaving.

**Please let me know if you have an idea for a future storyline by reviewing! xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry guys that i haven't updated in so long, i didn't know what to write about but i managed to come up with a storyline. Please review! And once again I am so sorry! **

Casey watched as Brax drove off, he was totally clueless he didn't know if Brax was going to talk to Hammer or if he was going to Angelo's.

"Casey" He could hear Ruby shouting from the living room.

Casey walked into the living room. "Yea what's up?"

"Are you nearly ready to go?" Ruby asked.

"Yea, I am and Charlie, Brax just said he had to go to Angelo's for something" Casey said, he felt really uncomfortable.

"Oh, do you know why?" Charlie asked, concerned. Ruby noticed the uneasy look on Casey's face and she knew he just told Brax what happened with Hammer.

"I am not sure, but Ruby we should go, we might miss our movie" Casey said.

"Alright, Will you be okay here on your own?" Ruby asked.

"Yea I should be fine, go have a great time!" Charlie was worried, she never liked being on her own. Casey and Ruby left. She decided to do a bit of housecleaning making sure not to work too hard.

After about an hour Charlie was really bored and Brax hadn't shown up, it was getting quite late. She decided that she would surprise Brax and get dinner at Angelo's.

Charlie grabbed her purse and a jumper. Since the night air was fresh and crisp Charlie decided to walk there. It was a short 5 minute walk if she cut through the park.

The park grounds were wet, and Charlie was trying to be careful not to slip. But it was too late she slipped and fell on her bum. Suddenly she heard a twig snap, followed by a couple of leaves crunching. She knew someone was at the park. She searched her surrounding and saw a figure. Charlie started to get scared, the shadow disappeared and Charlie could hear a sloshing sound, like liquid racing around a container. Charlie took in a deep breath and an awful smell filled her nose, she only knew too well what the smell was, it was petrol. She knew it was petrol, every morning Charlie had to pass a petrol station on the way to work. She hated the smell. Once again Charlie saw the figure again; she could see the figure had a large item in their hands. She heard the liquid meeting the ground.

Charlie knew what was happening, she quickly stood up, making a dash for it. Before she could make it out of the park, she heard a flick and suddenly all around her was glowing orange. The air was thick making it difficult to breathe. Charlie let out a little whimper, knowing her life was in danger she spotted a small entry where the flames hadn't reached.

Charlie started running when she heard a familiar voice shouting for help, she turned around and saw the figure, the figure who was trying to kill her. The figure was trapped by a fallen tree, Charlie hesitated, and she didn't know whether to help or not. Even though she knew this person was trying to kill her she couldn't cope with the guilt, if she left.

Charlie assessed the tree, with a few moves the person was free, and she couldn't see who it was but pulled the person up and out of the park. Charlie had inhaled too much smoke. She was gasping for air; she knew help was on its way, she could hear the faint noise of the ambulance.

Charlie whipped her phone out and dialled Brax's number.

Hello? Brax answered.  
>It's me. Charlie said, coughing and spluttering.<br>Charlie? Are you alright? What's wrong? Brax replied  
>I need you, I'm at… Charlie passed out.<br>Charlie? Charlie? Are you there? Brax was speaking into the phone.

Brax was already on his way walking home, he came near the park and saw the fire, he worked it out, and he knew Charlie had been caught in it. He started running, when he noticed two figures lying on the road. His heart sank when he realised Charlie was one of them. Rushing to her side, Brax quickly tried to help, she was out cold.

Brax could see blue and red flashing lights. The ambulance came and helped the two people onto stretchers. The fire fighters were busy trying to control the houses. Brax was worried, he knew how much this would affect their babies, but he was more worried about Charlie.

The police came over. "Mr Braxton, Could we please take you down the station to answer a few questions?" Georgina Watson asked.

"Why, I just got here?" Brax asked confused.

"We have to find out who started the fire and since you were unharmed and seemed to be here, we have to follow all leads." Watson continued.

"Why on earth would I want to put the love of my life and two babies at the face of death?"

"We are just doing our job"

"Have you thought that the other person who was hurt could've done it?"

"Yes, but we are unable to talk to them at the present moment. Now will you please accompany us back to the station?"

"Nope, I'm getting in that ambulance with Charlie"

Watson sighed. "Darryl Braxton, you are under arrest for resisting an officer's command, you don't have to say or do anything but anything you do say will be taken down as evidence in the court of law" Watson reached out and handcuffed Brax.

"This is unbelievable" Brax said, he was not happy at all. He was worried sick about Charlie and he had a pretty good idea who did this.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Readers! **

**I really hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it, i promise that i will upload the next chapter by tomorrrow evening. Please review, If you want a 'specific' person to be behind the fire let me know! I am open to ideas! **

**Once again thankyou for reading and leaving kind reviews. xo**

Brax sat in the interview room at Yabbie Creek Police Station. He was furious at the cops for thinking he was the one who set alight to the park and put his girlfriend and two babies in danger.

"Mr Braxton, Can you please answer some questions?" Georgina Watson asked politely.

"If you're asking me to accompanying my pregnant girlfriend whilst she is at the hospital, then yes I would. But if it is anything else, then no" Brax said. He wasn't going to answer the questions the cops wanted to ask. He was innocent.

"Please, Darryl can you make this easy for us?" Watson replied.

"No!" Brax yelled. He slammed his hands on the table. "Why on earth would I want to try and kill Charlie?"

"Calm down, Please just co-operate, the quicker you answer the questions, the quicker you can go see Charlie."

"Fine" Brax gave in. "What do you want to know?"

"Thank you. Where you tonight roughly at 6:40pm?" Watson asked whilst flicking some switches on the voice recorder.

"I was walking home after being at Angelo's" Brax scratched his head.

"Were you rostered on at Angelo's?"

"No, I wasn't, I had the day off."

"What were you intentions for going to Angelo's this evening?"

"I went in to fix a problem that happened today"

"Right." Watson scribbled something down in the notepad. "What did you do today?"

"I went out early this morning for a jog, and I was called because Charlie had collapsed and was being treated at the hospital, and i arrived to find we were having twins." Brax was experienced enough in interviews to know that he will get away with his little white lie.

"Thank you, Can anyone confirm you were walking home and did not have any weapons or fire explosive items?"

"Nope, as I said, I was walking home and I found Charlie huddled in a heap on the road and another person lying near her."

"We just need to process and asses your answers; you'll be able to go soon"

"Have you thought the other person might have done it?" Brax asked sincerely.

"We are investigating one suspect at a time Mr Braxton" Watson replied leaving the room.

Brax leant back in his chair and wiped his face with his hands. He just hoped that Charlie would be alright. It wasn't fair on her; she had been to the hospital two times in one day. He wouldn't know what he would do if he ever lost Charlie, the thought of it made him feel sick. Brax was growing impatient; it had been half an hour since Watson was last in there.

"Mr Braxton, you're still under investigation but you're able to leave. Please also notify Miss Buckton that we will be questioning her at the hospital tomorrow morning" A police officer said, leading Brax out of the interview.

"About bloody time" Brax said shrugging off the officer's grasp.

Brax hurried out of the police station and jumped in the Taxi that awaited him to take him to the hospital.

He rushed the through the doors and went straight up to the information desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Charlie Buckton; she came via Ambulance about 2 hours ago." Brax said in a rush.

"Are you Mr Darryl Braxton?" The nurse asked politely.

"Yes, I am… Is there a problem?"

"We cannot tell you any information without the patients consent, but she has been transferred to a secure unit. We believe from the wounds she has suffered it could be self-harm."

Brax looked at her confused. "What do you mean, she was in a fire?"

"Yes, when she was admitted she only suffered from minor burns and smoke inhalation, as you know and she had regained her conscious. On our second hourly check up we have found what we believe to either be self-harmed or deliberate acts of attempted murder." The nurse was a bit scared of what my Brax do next. He was so confused.

"This doesn't make any sense, what so ever. She wouldn't try and kill herself. She was so excited about having those babies."

"We have notified the police about 15 minutes ago, so if you have any questions or statements I suggest talking to them"

"Fine, Can I see her?"

"Only next of kin can visit her. I'm sorry"

"Yea, thanks for your help."Brax said pulling out his phone.

Brax dialled Georgina Watson's number.

Watson: Hello?  
>Brax: Hi it's Brax; I need to talk to you urgently.<br>Watson: IF it is regarding Charlie's situation we can talk to you at the hospital, we are almost there.  
>Brax: Okay, but you have to believe, Someone is out too kill Charlie and frame her and I'm pretty sure I know who it is.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Brax pestered the nurse at the front desk about seeing Charlie; she even threatened to call security. He was so mad because not only was he being accused but the one he loved was a target. Once Watson got there he was going to set them straight about Hammer. They had to know, even if it meant he went down. Hammer needed to go down as well. Brax had been thinking of lies to tell them so he could save his own skin, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Darryl?" Brax heard Watsons voice.

"Finally, you're here. I need to talk to you" Brax's voice sounded uncertain.

"Well can it wait five minutes, I need to have a word to the doctors and nurses about Charlie's condition" Watson said.

"Yea sure go for it" Brax had waited and he guessed he would just wait some more. What good was it going to do him anyway? He wasn't any step closer to seeing Charlie or finding out any news. "I'll go get a coffee and a snack"

"That will give us plenty of time"

Brax trudged down the hallway, peering into the rooms with doors open. Most of the patients looked unhappy. It was a sight he didn't want Charlie to be in. It killed his heart to know that someone was out to get her because of him.

Once Brax reached the cafeteria, he took his time preparing his coffee. Knowing the longer he took, the quicker he got to talk to Watson when he got back.

Watson and her partner were patiently sitting down obviously waiting for Brax.

"Can I talk to you now?" Brax asked quietly.

"Yes, you can. But we think we should tell you something first." Watson said in a very serious tone.

Brax's face dropped. "WH-what is it?"

"We have just been discussing the matters, and my partner and I believe Charlie is not harming herself in any way and we believe that someone is trying to make Charlie suffer."

Brax breathed a sigh of relief. "I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you" He scratched his head. "I think I might know who is targeting Charlie. I think it is Tegan Callahan."

"Why do you think it is Tegan?"

"Well when she came back to town, she wanted to break me and Charlie up, and she even threatened to hurt Ruby."

"This is very serious, are you prepared to make a statement to accompanying this allegation?"

"Yes, yes I am"

Watson knew Brax was innocent, but it was standard procedure she investigated him before. "We will organise a police officer to be outside Charlie's door until she is ready to go and I'll inform the nurses of our discovery but I am not sure if it will comply with the doctor's orders if you can see her."

"I knew you would believe me." Brax said sounding a bit happier.

"Brax, It isn't whether we believe you or not. The person that was on the road with Charlie was Tegan, and on her clothes we found traces of petrol. We just needed something to back up the evidence we found."

"That Bi-"

"Brax" Watson said interrupting him before he could finish. "It is important that you not let this information out. Now have you advised Charlie's relatives of her condition?"

"Crap. I forgot to ring Ruby, I'll do that now. Also Thankyou"

"Don't mention it, and if you need or have any dramas please call us" Watson briefly smiled before heading towards Charlie's hospital room.

Brax got his phone out and dialled Ruby's number.

Casey: Ruby's phone?  
>Brax: Oi, Case. Put Ruby on, it's urgent.<br>Casey: What's so urgent?  
>Brax: its Charlie…<br>Casey: I'll just get Ruby.  
>Ruby: Hey Brax. How are you?<br>Brax: I have been better, but there is something I need to tell you. Charlie was caught in a fire earlier tonight and is now in hospital.  
>Ruby: WH-what? No way!<br>Brax: I think you should come down to the hospital  
>Ruby: Okay, I'll be there soon.<p>

Brax headed down towards the room with the other person from the fire, who he now knew was Tegan. He was so angry at Tegan.

"Brax, What are you doing here?" Tegan said in a voice so small. It was like she was afraid of Brax.

"I think you know Tegan. Did you really think you could get away with something this big?" Brax said.

"I just did what I was told to save my own skin" Tegan whimpered.

"What do you meant to save your own skin?"

"I slept with one of Jake's boys and it was only going to be a once off but he wanted more and he said if I did this he'd let me off…"

"You are pathetic Tegan! You could've killed yourself and Charlie." Brax said angrily.

"It was your fault if you didn't dump me for that piece of fat crap, I wouldn't have done it"

"My fault? You don't choose who you fall in love with it just happens and that person I love was never you!" Brax stormed out of Tegan's room. He was so happy that he told the cops about Tegan. He started the long trek to Charlie's room. He was finally happy that he got to see her.

When Brax walked into Charlie's room, he saw her tiny figure with a huge bump. There were tubes, drips and cords running everywhere. There was nothing in her room besides two plastic chairs. Brax grabbed one of the plastic chairs and moved it right next to Charlie's bed. He gracefully picked up his hand and entwined his fingers in hers. For the first time tonight, he knew Charlie would make a full recovery and the babies would be safe.

The next morning Ruby walked into Charlie's room to find Brax lying with Charlie on her bed. He had an arm around Charlie and the other placed her baby bump. It was obvious to anyone that Charlie and Brax shared a loving attraction.

Ruby walked around to where Brax was lying and gently nudged him. "Oi, Wake Up" Ruby said whispering.

Brax's eyes fluttered open. "Hey Rubes, What time is it?"

"It's about 8:30am and I'm guessing you were sneaky and slept here last night" Ruby giggled.

"Yea, I am just too good." Brax said.

"So has she woken up yet?" Ruby asked.

"She did last night, but then when Tegan hurt her they gave her something to sleep and it must've been pretty strong"

"Yea the doctor told me about that and he also said he was going to be here soon to discuss the babies."

"What do you mean discuss? It makes it sound like they are dead…" Brax got a bit upset.

"I'm sorry Brax; it would have to be a miracle for these babies to have survived."

"Don't speak like that, they will be fine and we are going to be one big happy family!" Brax snapped.

"Brax, just don't get your hopes up to high. I don't want you to be left even more upset." Ruby said knowing she accidently struck a nerve.

"No, I will get my hopes up as high as I want. You need to stop being so negative." Brax yelled.

"Whatever" Ruby had a tear in her eye. She knew Brax loved those babies so much, if they did survive they were going to have an awesome dad that loved them so much. If only she could have one.

**Hi Readers! **

**Thankyou for those who review reguarly and have favourited my story. It means alot. IF you having ideas about my fanfic that you want me to include please let me know xo **


	24. Chapter 24

**I really really hope you like this chapter, let me know what you guys think! **

Ruby ran sobbing down the hall of the hospital. She was so angry at Brax. He had no right going off at her like that. She was the one who was meant to be upset not Brax. It was her mother that was on the verge of death. As Ruby was running she knocked into Casey.

"Rubes, what's up?" Casey asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's nothing" Ruby unravelled herself from Casey's arms and wiping the stray tears away.

"I know something's wrong, is it your mum? Because she is going to be okay"

"No it's not Charlie. It's Brax!" Ruby fell back into Casey's arms and started sobbing again.

"What did he do?"

"He, he told me that I shouldn't be so negative and I was just letting him know that the babies might not survive"

"It's okay. Don't take it heart… he's just hurting" His girlfriend is in a bad way and so are his only two kids"

"And you don't think I'm hurting? His girlfriend is the only family I have" Ruby pointed out. She was starting to feel that everyone was against her.

"No I didn't mean it like that Ruby. I just meant Brax has never had someone so special and now he has three people to look out for he is just upset that all three of them are in a bad way…"

"SO I don't count in that… I'm not part of the family? I'm just that extra person?" Ruby started walking away, she was so angry at Brax but now she was mad at Casey for not being on her side.

"Ruby!" Casey called. Ruby didn't turn around she just continued out of the hospital as quick as she could.

Casey just stood there still looking at where Ruby was a few seconds ago. He could clearly see she was hurting and he wanted to give her space. But he needed to tell Brax the hurt he caused Ruby.

Casey knocked lightly on Charlie's door. "Hey Brax, how is she?"

"Hey mate, she's starting to stir, every now and then she moves a little." Brax was now sitting on the chair beside her bed holding her hand.

"Charlie is a strong woman, she will pull through!" Casey was trying to diverge the conversation so he could have a dig at his brother for hurting Ruby's feelings.

"I know she will, it's just that she is the one Casey, I want to marry her and I want our little family to be perfect. I just can't help it but I keep thinking, what if she doesn't make it?"

"Your little family?" Casey questioned.

"Yea, Charlie, me and the two little ones" Brax lightly smiled.

"What about Ruby? Brax. You don't think she might want to be a part of this family?"

"She's nearly 18, I'm sure she will want to go to University, so she won't be home much… and besides you guys are getting really close maybe you two will move out." Brax said

"Brax, you don't get it do you? I just bumped into Ruby she is hysterical she is so hurt by you.-

"What do you mean hysterical?" Brax cut in.

"I mean she is so upset because you pushed her away! Charlie is all she has and all she will ever have. And you didn't even think for one moment how much she is hurting." Casey said angrily.

Brax just sat there, he was speechless. He knew he was a bit crabby towards her but he didn't think she would take it to heart. "I didn't push her away, I just told her to stop being negative"

"Wake up to yourself Brax; you have a bridge to mend with Ruby. She thinks of you as a father figure. If you do wrong by Ruby I can be a hundred percent sure Charlie would leave in you in a heartbeat" Casey paused for a second. "I'm going to find Ruby and make sure when you find anything out she is the first person you call"

Casey left the room leaving Brax to think about his actions. Brax rested his head on Charlie's arm and started to cry. He had made such a huge mistake. He could sense Charlie moving, he looked up and her eyes started to flutter open.

Brax jumped up and pressed a button in Charlie's room to alert the nurses. "Nice to see you join us again beautiful"

Charlie started to tear up. "It hurts, make it stop"

"Charlie, hold in there. The nurses will be here soon" Brax said holding her hand.

"Please Brax… I need the pain to go away." Brax hated seeing Charlie in pain.

Suddenly a nurse rushed in and looked at Charlie. She could obviously see Charlie was in a lot of pain. "Charlie where does it hurt?"

Charlie pointed to the cuts on her stomach. "There" Her voice was weak.

"Okay, we are going to give you some pain killers and in about 5 minutes they pain should start to subside." The nurse went to a cupboard nearby and prepared the syringe with the pain killers.

"Won't those hurt the babies?" Brax piped in.

"The doctor will be in shortly to examine Charlie and the babies and the pain killers are needed for Charlie, it's a risk we have to take." The nurse pricked Charlie with needle and inserted the drugs. "Okay, all done. I'll get the doctor to come in about 15 minutes. Charlie if the pain gets any worse or doesn't ease, please press the buzzer and a nurse will be with you ASAP"

"Okay" Charlie said weakly. She turned her head and focused on Brax. "Where's Ruby?"

"I said something earlier and I'm afraid she is quite upset with me and she left" Brax looked down; he couldn't bear to look at Charlie.

"What? How could you Brax?" Charlie said.

"I know and I realised I've made a big mistake. I was just upset"

"Brax, you need to know that Ruby is so sensitive, she has been through a lot in her life and with everything changing, and I think she is especially upset because she fears that I will be separated from her because I have found the love of my life and I'm expecting twins"

Brax stared at Charlie and exactly knew what Ruby was feeling. "I know, I need to make it right"

Someone stood in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt but I am Dr Smith, I have just have to check on you Miss Buckton"

"That's fine, Dr Smith. This is my boyfriend Brax" Charlie said. Dr Smith nodded at Brax and grabbed the spare seat and pulled it near Charlie's bed.

Dr Smith lifted Charlie's shirt up to reveal her large baby bump and examined the cuts and bruises whilst taking some notes down. "Okay Charlie, from what I see. These wounds will heal but it will leave you with some nasty scars." Dr Smith paused and looked at Charlie who just nodded at him. "As for the smoke inhalation, it will pass and you'll be fine."

"What about the babies?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Before I tell you, I just want to ask a simple question. Is Brax the father Charlie?"

"Yes, he is the father. Why do you ask?"

"I am just making notes."

"So are the babies alright?" Brax jumped in.

"We can't really tell if they have suffered any trauma, but they are alive and have a regular heartbeat. It's really a time where we have to go day by day."

"So they are alive?"

"Yes Brax, they are alive"

"But as part of my job, I do have to say that because of the stress, trauma and wounds you have received Charlie it may result in stillbirth. According to the scans you're now 25 weeks along and we can tell you the sex of one of the babies, if you like"

Charlie froze at the thought of a stillbirth. She had experience trauma when she was first pregnant and now it could happen again. "What is the likeliness of a stillbirth?"

"It's hard to say, but if you take it very easy for the rest of your pregnancy the chances are about 40%. But that is an estimate so I can be sure."

"Okay" Charlie said weakly. "What is the sex?"

"One of them is a girl, and I am also pretty sure the other one is a baby girl as well." Dr Smith smiled.

"That's awesome; our two little girls are going to be spoilt rotten!" Brax said happily and Charlie gave him an uneasy smile.

"I'll leave you two alone and Charlie if you have any questions or drama's give me a call and we can talk."

Dr Smith left the room and Brax stood up and leant over and kissed Charlie passionately. Charlie pulled away. "Not now Brax" Charlie said in an aggressive tone.


	25. Chapter 25

Charlie had drifted back off to sleep and Brax saw this as an opportunity to talk to Ruby. As everyone had told him he needed to make a mend with their relationship because if he didn't he knew the one person he cared for would leave him. Brax found Ruby sitting down in a secluded part of the beach; she was staring aimlessly at the waves crashing at the shore. She was in deep-thought. Maybe she had overreacted a little bit, but that didn't change the way she felt.

"Hey Rubes" Brax said warmly. "

Hi" Ruby replied coldly and looked down at the sand.

"I know I'm not your favourite person at the moment but I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was all in the moment and out of line." Brax said sincerely.

"Whatever, It doesn't change anything" Ruby said icily, digging her feet into the sand.

"I know what it's like not to have an old man and I know what it's like for a guy to come in an act like a father. I want you to know that I will never ever take Charlie away from you and act like a father to you"

"But what if I said I didn't want that? What if I'm jealous that these babies have an awesome loving dad?" Brax didn't know what to say, he was speechless. "Never mind… Thanks for the apology." Ruby got up and started to rush down the beach.

"Wait Ruby. If you ever need something or ever want a father figure you know where to find me." Brax said hugging Ruby before letting her go. Ruby started crying. They weren't sad tears but happy.

"Thank you Brax"

"You're welcome! Also I think Charlie might want to see you. We received some news and she was pretty quiet."

"I'll go see her now"

Charlie was sitting in her hospital room all alone. She hated being alone in there; it reminded her of the numb wounds on her stomach and the horrible things Tegan did to her. But at the moment all Charlie needed was some time out to think about what Dr Smith had told her. She didn't want to give birth to a baby who was already dead, let alone two. It would put a big strain on her relationship with Brax and it would make her emotionally scarred for life.

"Charlie?" Ruby said quietly before walking into the room.

Charlie looked up and smiled. "Hey Rubes,"

"I was just talking to Brax and he said you weren't happy?"

"Why were you talking to Brax? Is everything okay?"

"Charlie, don't avoid the question. Are you okay?"

Charlie broke down in tears. "I'm scared Ruby, I can't bear to lose these little ones"

"It's going to be okay Charlie. Now tell me what the doctor said."

"The doctor said there was a 40% I could have a stillbirth" Ruby was shocked.

"Well, I guess that you're going to take it easy and be treated like the princess you are. I'm thinking Casey, Brax and I will be your new personal slaves." Charlie let out a soft giggle.

"I would love that"

"Of course you would, and I also think you should tell Brax that you scared. He's worried about you."

"I'm just scared to tell him. I don't want to make him stress with my burdens when he has his own"

"I understand that, but I know you Charlie and when you have a problem you tend to shut people out. Just promise me that you won't push him away? Because he's a keeper."

"Okay Rubes" Ruby crept onto the bed and gave her mother a big hug. Even though things weren't perfect, it sure seemed like it was.

"I'm so sorry again, it seems like every time I visit, I interrupt special moments." Dr Smith said walking into the room.

Charlie laughed. "Dr Smith, this is my eldest daughter Ruby"

"Hi" Ruby said politely. "Nice to meet you." Dr Smith put out his hand for Ruby to shake.

"Now Charlie, I think it's better if you're at home rather than here. I am getting the nurses to organise your discharge papers."

Charlie looked shocked. "Ar-are you sure that's wise?"

"Well there is no real reason why you're in here and if you're worried about your wounds, you have no need to be. We can get a home nurse to come see you every day and check on them." Dr Smith replied.

"Oh okay then. Can you call Brax to come get me?"

"Sure thing, I'll be back within 15 minutes" Dr Smith said leaving the room.

"That's great news Charlie" Ruby exclaimed.

"Least I get to be in the comfort of my own home" Charlie said relieved. Brax walked in the room and sensed the happiness.

"Ladies, What's happening?"

"You're too quick" Charlie replied. "I get to go home and Dr Smith said that he was going to call you"

"I think I am just a mind-reader." Brax smirked.

"Don't get a big head" Charlie laughed. Her mood had enlightened when she found out she could go home. She was still scared but least she could be scared in her own home surrounded by the ones she loved.

**Thanks for reading, If you have any idea's for the twins please let me know! xo **


	26. Chapter 26

Charlie got home and just collapsed on the lounge. Her stomach hurt like crazy and Brax wouldn't leave her alone which made her angry. Every move she would make, even if it was reaching over to pick up her glass of water, Brax would offer to do it for her.

"You know Brax, Once you go back to work. You won't be able to do every little thing for me" Charlie said.

"I don't have to go back to work until these babies are born if you like?" Brax offered.

"I can't ask you to do that and I haven't even asked Leah if you can move in yet…"

"We don't have to move back here, we could move into the share house, I know it's cramped with Heath and Casey there but it would only be temporary"

"But it's not fair on them having to put up with my being lazy every moment of the day and besides there isn't enough room also I don't want to leave Ruby by herself here" Charlie said.

"Alright then, Well I'll go get dinner and some magazines for you?"

"I like that idea" Charlie said kissing Brax. "But I don't want any boring health magazines, I want gossip magazines" She giggled.

"Alright then. No Health magazines" Brax replied.

Brax left and Charlie got up and wandered into her room. She was glad to be home in her safe environment. She walked over to the mirror and examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place; her face was naked and pale. She hadn't worn make-up in over 3 days. She looked at her huge baby bump; she knew these babies got their size from their father. Charlie carefully lifted her top and examined the healing scars. Tracing her finger over every wound, she hoped they would heal and disappear forever. The rest of the pregnancy really scared her.

"What are you doing?" Brax startled Charlie.

Charlie froze, she quickly ran out of the room and into the bathroom. She didn't want to make Brax worry about her burdens. She sat on the bathroom floor and started crying. This wasn't how this pregnancy was meant to be. Charlie should've of known from the start when she found out she was pregnant that it was going to be a journey. Even her pregnancy with Ruby was better. She had her parents, which were there for her, people that she could always depend on. Sure she had Brax, but with him she could never be so certain that he was always going to be there.

"Charlie? What's the matter?" Brax said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Nothing" Charlie sobbed. She stood up and cleaned her face.

"Please just talk to me? Is it Tegan? Because if it is, she has no chance of hurting you again" Brax said.

Charlie opened the door and stepped forward and collapsed into Brax's arms. She cried even louder. He was confused as hell, but obviously Charlie needed comforting and that's what he was there for.

"How about we go lay on your bed?" Brax said guiding Charlie towards the bedroom. All she could do was nod. Once they were on the bed, Charlie rested her head on Brax's chest. "Charlie, are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"I'm, I'm Scared" Charlie said in between sobs.

Brax kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Charlie asked defensively.

"Because you're a beautiful, loving strong woman. You have been through worse things than this and pulled through."

"I love you Brax" Charlie said, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you too" Brax said returning the kiss. "I think you'll like the magazine's I picked up for you"

"Show me them" Charlie said. Brax picked up the bag and placed it on the bed next to her.

"I'm going to get dinner started." Brax said, he gave Charlie one last kiss before he headed out to the kitchen.

Charlie picked up the bag and started looking at the pile; the first couple of magazines were gossip magazines, which looked interesting. The next book was a book of baby names and the last couple of items were pamphlets and brochures on houses for sale in Summer Bay.

She flicked through the house brochures and circled two different houses she really liked. The first one was not too far from Leah's house. It had 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a bathroom off the main bedroom too. The kitchen was stunning and the lounge/family area was very big.

The second house was just as big but it was on the beach. She knew Brax would love that and so would Ruby and Casey.

"Braaaaaax!" Charlie yelled from the bedroom.

Within 20 seconds Brax rushed into her room. "What's up?"

"Come here" Charlie said smiling.

Brax walked cautiously over towards Charlie and sat down on the bed next to her. The next thing he knew Charlie was kissing him passionately. He broke away from the kiss. "What did I do to deserve that?" he smirked.

"I like this one and this one" Charlie said pointing at the two different houses.

"That's a good thing then, because I like those two houses as well" he smiled at her.

"I think we should go have a look at them" Charlie suggested.

"Are you sure? You're meant to be taking it easy"

"I know but I really don't want to miss out on these houses."

"How about we play it by year, and if you're feeling better, we can go look at your favourite one next week?"

"I think I like that idea" Charlie kissed him once more, this time pulling him down so he was lying next to her.

"I have to get back to cooking dinner Charlie" Brax said. "Otherwise it will burn"

"Okay… do you need help?"

"No, No one likes your cooking" Brax laughed.

"Hey! Well if you don't want help I'll just sit and watch you then"

"Sounds good to me" Brax lifted Charlie off the bed and walked out into the kitchen and placed Charlie on a chair.

Leah walked in and was surprised. "Hey Charlie, your home"

"Hey Leah, Yes Doc said I could come home" Charlie said.

"That's great news, well welcome home"

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind but Brax offered to cook dinner for us?" Charlie pointed at Brax who was busy examining a pot.

"Yea about that, it kind of went wrong" Brax looked up sheepishly.

"What do you mean" Leah asked walking over. "Oh my gosh! Brax, how could you let burn this bad" Leah started to laugh.

"I don't know something must of distracted me" Brax winked at Charlie who was laughing.

"I think we should just get something from Angelo's" Charlie suggested.

**Hey Guys! Next chapter i'm talking a little bit about baby names! if you want to suggest a baby name please let me know, more than happy to use them :D **

**hoped you like the chapter**


	27. Chapter 27

6 weeks later

Charlie hadn't stepped a foot outside the house in three weeks. She was about to go insane if she didn't go outside soon. All Charlie had been doing was reading pregnancy books over and over. You could ask her a question about pregnancy and she wouldn't even have to think twice before answering. Whilst Charlie had been at home resting, Brax had gone to look at a couple of houses. He saw the two Charlie and himself liked two times or so. He really liked the one near the beach the best. It had a nice view and a lot of space. Which they were going to need.

"Brax. I really need to get out of this house." Charlie told Brax whilst they were snuggled up on the green lounge.

Brax let out a little laugh. "Charlie you can't… You're nearly 33 weeks pregnant with twins and told you have to rest."

"Please, please take me somewhere." She pleaded.

"Charlie, I'm sorry but I don't want to stress you out and the doctor did say that you needed to rest as well."

She was starting to get annoyed now. "For goodness sake Brax! You're a river boy, since when do you go by the bloody rules."

"I only want to do what's best for you."

"If you want to do what's best for me, then take me to the beach."

"No Charlie, Stay home and rest." Charlie was peeved at Brax. He was acting like her mother or father, not her boyfriend. She untangled herself from Brax and tried to get up, but failed miserably. "Do you need some help?" Brax offered.

"No I can do it myself." Charlie tried once more to get out of the seat and failed. Brax gave her a boost and he finally found her feet. "I said I was fine Brax."

"Sorry," Brax scratched his chin. "How about I go to the diner and get a coffee and a slice of Colleen's mud cake?"

Charlie thought about it for a moment. "How about I have a shower and we both go out?"

"We went through this Charlie."

"Fine, just leave! Leave me here to be bored out my brains!" Charlie shouted at him.

Brax went to say something, but changed his mind. He walked out the door. On his way to the diner he probably thought that all the yelling would've made Charlie stress as much as it would if she went out.

Meanwhile Charlie quickly raced into the bathroom showered and got changed. She needed to escape the boredom and go for a walk along the beach.

At the diner

"How is she today?" Leah asked.

"Not too happy with me." Brax replied.

"Oh no, why?"

"I think she just wants to get these babies out and be able to do the things she would normally be able to do."

"I know that feeling. I only had one inside me and it was bad. Imangine having two." Leah laughed softly.

"I also wanted to talk about living arrangements," Brax paused. "I've got my eye on a house, but in Charlie's condition she won't be fit for moving any time soon. Also for some reason she doesn't want to go to the share house. I feel bad because your house is already so full."

"Brax, look Charlie can stay here as long she wants but eventually after the babies are born you are going to have to move because there won't be any room."

"Thanks Leah."

"No problem, say hi to Charlie for me" Leah gave Brax his coffee's and cake.

At home

Charlie left the house. The diner and surf club was out of bounds for Charlie because that is where she would most likely run into Brax. The only place left for her to go was the beach.

The feeling of the sand on her bare feet felt better than ever. She had missed being on the beach. Trudging down the beach she had stopped and talked to quite a few people.

Brax arrived home to find Charlie nowhere to be seen. He checked the bathroom, her bedroom, Ruby's bedroom. But she wasn't to be found. He saw a little note taped to the back door. It read: Brax, I went for a walk, I needed to get out. Love Charlie. P.S Left My phone at home xo Brax saw it coming; he should've just let her go out with him to the diner, now she is by herself with no phone.

He picked up his phone and dialled Ruby's number.

Ruby: Brax?  
>Brax: Hey Rubes, Are you with your mum?<br>Ruby: No, I'm at Yabbie Creek Shops with Casey. Why?  
>Brax: Well she wanted to go out today but I told her it was best to stay home. I left to get coffee and when I got home she already left.<br>Ruby: Don't worry she'll be fine. Charlie's a big girl.  
>Brax: Okay, See ya! Let me know if you here from her.<br>Ruby: I will, Bye.

Brax decided to look for her. He headed down to the Diner.

"Hey Leah, Has Charlie come in here?" Brax asked.

"Um no she hasn't, why?" Leah replied.

"She's gone somewhere and I don't know where"

"Don't worry you'll find her. Why don't you try the surf club"

"Yea thanks"

Charlie loved the freedom of walking up and down the beach. She saw heath emerge from the surf.

"Buckton, I see you finally came out of your hiding spot" Heath joked.

"Very funny Heath; I decided I would get out and about today"

"You sure that's wise, you don't want to stress you're body to much"

"I swear Brax put you up to that, he has been pestering me all morning that I should stay home"

Heath's phone started ringing. "Look who it is"

"Please don't tell him I'm here" Heath gave her a confused look.

Heath: What's up bro?  
>Brax: Have you seen Charlie?<br>Heath: Yea I have  
>Brax: Really? Where?<br>Heath: She was at Angelo's about 20 minutes ago  
>Brax: Sweet, Thanks man! If you see her again tell her to go home.<br>Heath: Alright.

"SO are you going to tell me why you don't want Brax to know you here?" Heath asked.

"Well, we had a disagreement this morning and he said I needed to stay home and rest instead of go out with him. So while he went and got coffee I left the house"

"That's sneaky. I really do think you should go back home now though. He's obviously worried about you." "

I know but, the sun is out and I haven't been out in 6 weeks"

"Come on, I'll walk you home"

"Fine" Charlie and Heath started walking up the beach. They were talking about the surf. All of sudden Charlie froze with a worried look on her face.

"What is it Buckton?" Heath said. It looked like she saw a ghost.

"I, I think my wa-water broke" Charlie said frantically.

Heath just looked confused. "Are you sure? I mean are you sure you just didn't pee?"

"No Heath. Quickly call Brax"

It was all going too fast for Heath. "Um okay" He quickly rang Brax.

Brax: I still can't find Charlie.  
>Heath: She's with me<br>Brax: Where are you? I'm coming.  
>Heath: We're on the beach just near the surf club. Charlie's water broke.<br>Brax: What? Is she okay?  
>Heath: She's fine, she is just sitting. She is a bit panicking but other than that fine.<br>Brax: I'll be there as soon as I can.

"Is he coming?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, he's on his way" Heath replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this chapter! <strong>

**Much Love **

**xo **


	28. Chapter 28

Brax ran down towards the beach. He spotted heath standing awkwardly near Charlie who was sitting down. He had to laugh at his brother who was of course extremely uncomfortable. Heath must have said something to Charlie because as soon as she saw Brax, a flood of relief washed through her.

As Brax got closer Charlie struggled to get up. "Thank god you're here, for a second I thought Heath would have to hold my hand" Charlie said hugging Brax.

"It's fine, let's get you to the hospital" Brax ushered Charlie up to the beach.

They were just outside the surf club when Charlie felt sharp shooting pain. She buckled over in agony. Brax tried his best to calm her down and get her to keep walking. "Heath, call Sid, let him know" Brax called out to his brother who was walking behind them.

8 hours later Charlie had given birth to 2 beautiful little girls. She got a quick little cuddle and they were rushed straight to NICU. When Charlie had recovered enough she was wheeled down to the NICU and was allowed to visit her two little girls. The room was full of doctors, quickly checking over the girls. Sid was going through all the possible problems they may face to Charlie and Brax. Brax was paying full attention to what he had to say but Charlie's mind was someone where else.

Going back to Charlie's room without the babies was like torture for her. She was planning to go back in a few hours time to be with them again but she fell asleep.

"Charlie" Brax nudged her gently.

"What?" Charlie replied groggily.

"Do you want to go see the girls?" Brax asked.

"Yes please" she smiled

Brax wheeled Charlie down to the NICU. She was excited to see her little girls again, but she also felt guilty. Guilty because it was her fault they were born so early. Her fault they were being poked and prodded with needles. A couple of stray tears fell down Charlie's cheek.

When they got to NICU, Charlie fixed herself in between both of them. Just looking at them made her cry. It wasn't fair.

"Hey, hey what are these tears for?" Brax said wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I just feel so helpless, I should be holding them, feeding them and protecting them" Charlie said.

"It isn't your fault that we are in this situation. It's beyond our control. We could've lost them so earlier on Charlie and we didn't. These girls are strong fighters just like their mum and I know for a fact that they are going to pull through." Brax said pulling Charlie into a hug.

Brax stayed at the hospital with Charlie through the night. He wanted to be there when they got the results back from all the different tests. His phone started buzzing in his pocket. When he glanced at the screen, he saw it was Ruby. He realised he forgot to tell her all about Charlie giving birth.

Brax: Hey Ruby…  
>Ruby: Where are you? Where is Charlie? You guys haven't been home for all night and yesterday.<br>Brax: Sorry Rubes, It was all such a rush. I totally forgot. I'm so sorry.  
>Ruby: What are you talking about? What was a rush?<br>Brax: Charlie had the babies. Both girls  
>Ruby: What? You forgot to tell me? How could you?<br>Brax: I am so sorry, I would've but Charlie's water broke on the beach and we had to rush to the hospital.  
>Ruby: Are they alright?<br>Brax: Well there in NICU, we are waiting for results.  
>Ruby: I'll make my way down there now…<br>Brax: See you soon.

Brax felt really bad for not telling Ruby. He just assumed that Heath would've told her. But obviously he was too shocked to tell them.

Ruby came to the hospital about 15minutes later; bringing Casey and Heath with her. "Charlie!" Ruby exclaimed rushing over to her fragile mother. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" Charlie said faintly.

"Now tell me everything. What are their names, how much they weighed." Ruby asked.

Charlie and Brax exchanged looks at each other. They hadn't given the girls names yet. They hadn't even talked it over yet. "Umm, we haven't named them yet"

"What? You haven't named them yet?" Ruby was shocked.

"Well I guess we never expected it to be so soon" Brax piped in. "I mean there is no rush really"

"That is so surprising! What are you thinking about calling them?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I mean Brax and I would have to talk over it you know" Charlie said awkwardly.

"Can we please see them?" Heath piped in. Charlie noticed two medium sized boxes in his arms.

"You can, but what's in the boxes?"

"Oh. Umm, Well I thought if I wanted to be the favourite uncle I would have to get them their first teddy bear" Heath smirked.

"You're never going to be the favourite Heath… because I am!" Casey said laughing.

"Whatever. Are we going to see the girls now?" Heath asked.

The five of them went down to the NICU. Ruby was the most excited. When she was younger she always kept pestering Charlie for a little brother or sister and now she finally had two. Heath was pretty excited to. Charlie and Brax had fallen behind. "Charlie, if you have any names you want to call them, you can"

"Really? You don't want a say?" Charlie asked.

"As long as it isn't anything dorky, I don't mind" Brax laughed.

"Let's make it fair, I choose one name and you choose one name" Charlie said.

"I like that idea. What name have you come up with?"

"I really like the name Ella"

"That was one of my top 5 names I liked" Brax smiled.

"Great minds think alike. What name did you want?"

"Savannah"

"That's lovely. Savannah and Ella Braxton"

"We're going to make a great team" Brax smiled and put his arm around Charlie.

Ruby was standing outside the NICU, pointing at different babies trying to guess which ones were her sisters. "Charlie, which ones are they? I can't tell" Ruby asked. Charlie pointed to the two girls.

They all huddled around the two girls. All were amazed. "Good Job Bro! Never thought you could produce two amazing little things" Heath patted Brax on the back. Everyone just laughed.

"I think you should name one of them after me" Ruby said.

"Why would we do that when we have names for them?" Charlie responded.

"What are they?" Casey asked.

"Savannah and Ella Braxton" Brax said.

"What about middle names?" Heath asked.

"I know Ella Cheryl Braxton and Savannah Elsie Braxton" Charlie said.

"That's really sweet" Casey said, realising they had been given there middle names according to their grandmother's.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sid said walking over to the five of them. "I love the names and I will organise birth certificates as soon as possible."

"Thanks Doc" Brax said.

"I thought you would like to know that I have the test results back" Sid sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou to the people who suggested names and thanks to a special someone for helping me with this chapter! <strong>

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Much Love **

**xo **


	29. Chapter 29

The room fell dead silent. They all exchanged uneasy glances as they waited for Sid to come back with the test results. They were all hoping it would be good and there wouldn't be any long lasting damage to Ella and Savannah. "Are the results good or bad?" Charlie asked.

"I'll let you be the judge" Sid said. He flicked through some pages. "I am surprised at the results, but they seemed to be breathing normally and won't need the machines to help them. No internal injuries from the attack against you and I think now all we have to do is wait and hope they put on weight."

"That's great, I was worried for a bit" Brax said. Charlie just snuggled into Brax, a big grin on her face.

"What's even better is that you can have your first cuddle" Sid said. "I'll just get one of the nurses to come over and help you."

"Thank you Sid" Charlie said. She was over the moon that she could hold the girls. A nurse behind the front desk came over and smiled at Charlie and Brax. She carefully picked up Savannah from the incubator.

"Who wants to hold little Savannah first" The nurse asked. Brax raised his hand.

"I will" The nurse passed Savannah into Brax's arms; he was so gentle with her. He was in awe, Savannah was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and he could safely say it was his.

"And here's little Ella" the nurse said passing Ella into Charlie's arms.

"Thankyou" Charlie replied sweetly. She too had the same experience as Brax did holding this little one for the first time. The amount of love she felt for Ella and Savannah was so strong, and she had barely spent a day with them.

"Turn around you two. I want a photo" Ruby said, excitedly. Charlie and Brax turned around to the rest of them.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Brax said.

"Not as gorgeous as me" Heath said.

"Brax, Charlie move together more, say cheese" Ruby held her phone up and snapped a few shots of them. The five of them spent the next two hours in there snuggling up to the latest residents. Each one of them had a little cuddle with them. The nurse came over and told that the babies needed their rest. The nurse took Savannah from Brax and the moment she left Brax's arms, Savannah started crying.

"I'm guessing Savannah is going to be daddy's little girl" Charlie giggled.

"Don't worry Charlie, You'll still be my favourite" Ruby said.

"Hey! It's only because you have me!" Charlie replied

. "Well Brax is basically family now; I could choose him you know"

"Break my heart" Charlie laughed.

"Well, me and Case are going to go to the diner, show everyone the lovely photo of you four" Ruby gave her mum and Brax a quick kiss before leaving.

"I think that might be my cue to leave too" Heath said.

"Bye mate" Brax said.

Charlie and Brax sat there looking at Savannah and Ella who were sleeping peacefully. Charlie did notice they had their father irresistible smile but then again they had her eyes.

"I think I'm going to go home and have a shower" Brax said.

"Alright, Will you be back?" Charlie asked.

"Yea, I will be… Probably about an hour" Brax said.

"Alright then, see you soon" Charlie kissed Brax goodbye.

Charlie was advised to leave and get some rest. She didn't want to leave them but they told her if she didn't rest she would be kept in the hospital longer and that was the last thing she wanted. Brax had gone home and showered. Before he went back to the hospital he ran by Leah's house to pick up some clothes for Charlie. Brax knocked on the door.

"Hey Leah"

"Oh! Hi Brax, Is Charlie with you. I haven't seen her in the past two days" Leah said.

Brax chuckled to himself. "I guess you haven't spoken to Colleen in awhile."

"No… Why?" Leah asked worriedly.

"Charlie had the babies"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! What are their names?" Leah asked

. "Savannah Elsie Braxton and Ella Cheryl Braxton, both healthy"

"That is so good, do you have any photos?"

"Yea I do" Brax pulled out his phone and showed Leah a picture of Savannah and Ella together.

"So Cute!"

"There so precious… Umm I was just here do you think you can help me get some things together for Charlie?"

"Yea sure" Leah and Brax headed into Charlie's room gathering the things Charlie would need.


End file.
